The Seven-Tailed Fox
by RadiantChaos
Summary: Benevolent and good-natured. Mischievous and malicious. Trickster and destroyer. Zenko or Yako. That's what a fox is. Either one or the other. But not both. Can Percy go against the Titans, the Kami, even Olympus as both? Will the darkness of Izanami turn him malicious, or will he stay benevolent?
1. Chapter 1

"Did the negotiations go as planned?"

A dark shadowy figure lounged on a throne. The figure's petite outlined form suggested that it was a female. The throne she sat on was comprised of the darkest obsidian you could imagine. Markings and symbols in Japanese were engraved on it. The throne was heavily littered with bones and skulls. The female figure was wearing a sleeveless, tattered dress. Her hair was a raven black, with long messy bangs covering her eyes. Her voice was raspy and she seemed dehydrated. Her skin was unhealthily pale and ghostly white.

"Yes, milady. Kronos sent one of his Titan lackeys in his place" a voice answered.

The voice's form was kneeling in front of the shadowy woman with a head bowed in a show of respect.

All around them grotesque creatures and hideous, monstrous demons all circled them. Bowing in a combination of respect, fear, and loyalty. The pale woman looked at her servant, smiling cruelly.

"Poor Kronos. I pity the Titan King. He has no idea of what is to come. No idea." The chuckled humorlessly. "Start recruiting, my husband won't stop me from returning this time. All Kami shall soon learn to fear the power of the Underworld! The power of Yomi! My power!"

All demons, devils, and monsters roared and howled their agreement with their mistress.

"All hail Lady Izanami!"

* * *

Bright amber eyes surveyed the situation. Manticore holding two unknown demigods hostage. Two demigods and a satyr trying to liberate the mysterious half bloods. A glinting silver in the woods caught it's attention. Annoyance and relief bubbled in its core.

Relief because it'd gather the attention of a goddess, an Olympian no less. Annoyance because her and her attendants are a virgin clique of man-hating, prepubescent tweens. But alas it had to be done, even if it was high chance of him being neutered.

Seeing a golden opportunity, the figure quickly used his magic to conceal him from their field of vision. He quickly snatched up the two half breeds and hid them in the forest somewhere.

Standing up from its crouch and two beautifully crafted straight swords appeared in his hands. Charging out in the open he went to town.

He leaped on a Cyclops and plunged his blades into its skull. After the quick kill he flipped gracefully on a Laistrygonian Giant; his thighs and legs wrapped around its neck. Using a combination of strength, momentum, and gravity he flipped it; snapping his neck.

Quickly springing to his feet he sidestepped a pouncing hellhound slicing off its head in the process. With a calm and relaxed, yet wary, posture he approached the Manticore.

"Who the Hades are you?!" Manticore snarled.

He raised an eyebrow "I'm sure someone smart as you can recognize your end when you see it"

The Manticore didn't have time to respond or even think about a response before a sword was thrust in his throat. The sword was thrown. The mysterious person sprinted and took the blade, yanking it in diagonal arc. Slicing off his head.

The mysterious person noticed the demigods and Hunters of Artemis dispatched the other monsters. Two scabbards shimmer into existence on his back. Sheathing the swords both swords and scabbards shimmer away.

A twelve year old with flaming auburn hair and silver eyes along with another girl with black and volcanic black eyes approached him, bow and arrow at the ready.

"Who are you, boy?" The silver eyed girl demanded with an odd amount of authority despite her form would lead on.

Recognition flashed in the amber eyes of the mysterious figure. Silver eyes. Silver aura. Authoritative personality. Bow and arrow. This was Artemis. Goddess of the Moon, the Hunt, Chastity, and Maidenhood.

"Who I am isn't important. What is important is that I get to Olympus… Artemis." He said with a grin.

Artemis narrowed her glowing eyes in indignation as her form flickered.

"When in milady's presence you will address her as 'Lady Artemis'" the other girl said hotly as she released two arrows in a blur.

The unknown male caught both arrows as his eyebrows scrunched together in annoyance.

Artemis was surprised. Not only by catching the arrows of one of her greatest hunters, but also by his power. Feeling the power of this unknown stranger roll off in tidal waves. Who ever this stranger was, he was extremely powerful. Far surpassing any demigod, but not on the level of a god, but certainly close. She knew what she needed to do.

Looking closely at his form, she saw it was constantly changing. His eye color, hair color, height color, even body type was shifting. And guessing by everyone else's reactions she could tell that they didn't notice. That they were all perceiving a different form. Who or whatever this person was deserved the attention of the Olympian Council.

"Where are the other two demigods?" Artemis demanded with a stoic expression.

He responded with nonchalance "With Hades. Their father."

"You will come to Olympus, boy. The Council will determine what to do with you." Artemis declared.

The unknown person grew a cheshire grin, showing off a pair of a rather large fangs. He held out his hands with his wrists touching each other.

Artemis narrowed her eyes as she snapped her fingers. A pair of celestial bronze handcuffs appeared on his wrists.

"Zoe, setup camp." Artemis commanded, not taking her eyes off the figure.

Zoe wanted to protest but a cold stern look from her mistress made her think twice. "Yes milady.

Vanishing in a flash of silver light Artemis and the unknown man appeared outside a pair of really large golden doors.

The unknown person whistled with feigned interest. "Wow. Impressive. You come hear often."

"Keep moving boy" the moon goddess commanded harshly, pushing him through the brilliant doors.

The Olympian Gods were a bit impatient by the hunt goddess's late arrival. But impatience soon turned to both confusion and curiosity when she saw the mortal she had in custody.

"Daughter, who is this mortal you bring before us, and why?" Zeus, the self-proclaimed King of the Gods asked.

Growing into her godly height, Artemis returned to her throne. "Father, this mortal was found either aiding or intercepting the questers trying to recover the children of Hades. It seems this mortal was able to return them to Hades. How and why I do not no?"

Zeus narrowed his eyes at the supposed mortal in question. It was supposed to be simple. A quest issued where his daughter, the daughter of Athena, and the satyr were supposed to retrieve two children of Hades. Bring them to Olympus so he could easily dispose of a potential threat. But now the Hades spawns were in the Underworld. His brother's domain. A domain where he had no say or authority in whatsoever. A domain where he couldn't send Artemis or Hermes to retrieve the half-bloods. Not too mention that this so-called mortal had a form that kept flickering from one form to another. To put it simply: the King of the Gods was in no mood.

"Who are you, mortal?!" Zeus thundered.

The figure's grin grew wider. "Well 'Lord Zeus'…" He said using air quotes "… Perseus. But I go by Percy if you will."

"Seeing that your form doesn't have any stability, suggests that you aren't a mortal or a demigod. And judging by the level of power that you have states that you are an immortal, am I?" Athena stated matter-of-factly with an air arrogance.

"Mostly" he said casually.

"Do you mind showing us your true form?" A quiet voice asked.

Looking toward the massive hearth Percy saw a eight year old girl with curly black hair and warm red eyes wearing a linen shawl. This was no doubt Hestia, the Goddess of the Hearth, Home, and Family. The oldest of the gods. But also the least respected of the six children of Kronos.

Despite not worshipping or even respecting the Greek gods. Percy knew the hearth goddess deserved his utmost respect. Not because of her status but because of her gentle, good-natured, humble personality. She was more than deserving of his respect.

"Lady Hestia" he bowed his head in respect, the reaction was immediate. Most of the Olympians were outraged. This puny mortal would show Hestia, a minor goddess, respect but he wouldn't them respect. Them, the almighty, all powerful Olympian Gods. But their anger was cut short. Percy's form began shimmering and glowing. To the point where they thought he was going to spontaneously combust.

The light had died done and the gods were surprised to see what they saw.

Black hair reaching towards his waist. Bright candy red eyes that held bright mischievousness. A natural light tan. Lean, muscular, and sinewy build. But from the waist down he had the body of a fox. His arms and hind legs were covered with fur the same color of his hair. Six inch claw-like talons. Large pointy ears were on his head. Seven four-foot, fluffy tails protruded from the base of his spine; with the same color as his hair.

The Olympians were stunned.

"Kitsune" Athena said to which Percy nodded with grin.

Apollo was confused "Didn't your pantheon fade millennia ago?"

"No. The Shinto is not as strong as they were in the ancient times but still practiced. Add that to the some of the mortals who are kannagara-no-michi. So, the Shinto aren't as strong as we were in ancient Japan, but still in power. And the fact that we're isolating ourselves from other pantheons."

"So despite isolating yourselves from other pantheons you show yourself in Greek territory and interfere with Greek matters?" Zeus growled angrily, annoyed by the Kitsune's interference.

Poseidon seemed to feel the growing tension as the clouds darkened outside the throne room. "Brother please. The fox most likely has business in our territory."

The gods looked at Percy as he nodded his head. "I do. One: Hades is major player among the Greeks. I figured if I do your brother a favor by returning his children to him he'd be honorable enough to do a favor for me in the future."

Hera narrowed her eyes "And the other?"

His face took on a more serious demeanor. "Something big is going down. Surely you have felt it. The prophecy you received during World War 2. The demigod rebels siding with the Titans."

Zeus stood up enraged, his master bolt gripped tightly. "How do you know about the Great Prophecy, fox?!"

Percy rolled his eyes with a grin "You may able to bury your secrets, but you can't keep them buried forever. As a matter of fact, it's not really a secret if almost every pantheon knows of your dilemma."

"Wait. Everyone?" Apollo's interest was peaked.

Everyone ignored Apollo as Poseidon questioned "Back on the task at hand. Why are you in Greek territory?"

"Our pantheons are colliding. Your father, Kronos, is getting help from one of the Evil Kami. We don't know who exactly but just that they're working the Titans."

The Olympians were shocked, and a little wary. Not only were they warring with the Titans but also with bunch of unknown gods from a pantheon they knew from little to nothing about.

"You didn't answer the question. Why are you here?" Aphrodite said with edge to her voice.

Percy held his stoic gaze with Aphrodite for a few moments before answering. "My parents told me to make my way to Olympus. To tell/warn you of our enemies collaboration. To form an alliance to get what we both want. Our enemies at their knees."

Zeus looked momentarily convinced, but it went away quickly. He narrowed his eyes as his muscles tensed. The sky god than said something that increased the tense atmosphere.

"And if we refuse?"

All eyes in the room turned to Zeus in astonishment. The king of the gods was denying aid from someone who was willing to give it.

"Then you will lose your power and kingdom to the Titans and/or the Evil Kami. Either way there's no scenario, no version where you take on the Titans and their allies and win without our help." Percy rubbed his temples as a godly-sized headache pounded against his head.

"Zeus" Hera started "maybe should consider their aid."

Apollo agreed "Yeah pops, I mean we're going against a couple of gods we no nothing about."

"Silence!" Zeus thundered.

"You!" Zeus said zeroing in on Percy. "You place yourself into matters that don't concern you. You disrespect Olympus, the Olympians! You disrespect me, King of Olympus, the King of the Gods! And you have the audacity to insinuate that we aren't capable of toppling a lot of deities that aren't even important to be known?! You insolent fox!"

Hearing Zeus rant Percy could easily tell the sky god was going for his bolt. He closed his eyes praying to his mother and uncles for intervention.

Zeus hurled his bolt towards Percy, intending to scatter his atoms across the cosmos.

Inches before the bolt hit Percy a bright explosion happened. For a few moments the gods thought he was destroyed. Until they heard a powerful voice.

"You Greeks have some nerve harming my nephew!"

Blazing silver-ish blue eyes glaring in rage.


	2. Percy goes to Camp

Ch. 2

Inches before the bolt hit Percy a bright expected explosion happened. For a few moments thought he was destroyed. Until they heard a powerful voice.

"You Greeks have some nerve harming my nephew!"

Blazing silver-ish blue eyes glaring in rage.

A man in his mid-thirties stood in front of Percy simmering in rage. He was tall, handsome, and muscled. He was wearing black cargo pants, combat boots, a black leather jacket. Dark hair. Silverish blue eyes directed to Zeus in anger.

His leather jacket had smoke coming off of it. Zeus' bolt hit this person instead of its intended target.

Looking at the powerful silver aura that engulfed him, they could easily tell he was an immortal.

"Who dares enter my domain?!" Zeus roared.

The man's silver aura flickered aggressively. "Tsukuyumi, Shinto God of the Moon."

The Olympians were shocked to see one of Japanese gods in their midst. They couldn't tell whether he was going to fight or talk.

"Zeus" he said with distaste "please tell me you aren't gonna spit in our faces by harming one of our most capable warriors."

Zeus narrowed his eyes at the Shinto god. "He has disrespected the gods of Olympus"

He looked towards Percy with a raised eyebrow. Percy answered "I told him what my lady has told me to tell them."

Finding no lies or half truths the moon god turned to the Olympians. "Perseus has told you the cold, hard truth. Whether you choose to believe me or not is on you. But if you think of touching my nephew, the Titans and Evil Kami are going to be the least of your problems."

Tsukuyumi and Zeus had glaring contest, daring the other to make a move.

Demeter spoke up for the first time "Brother, even you have to admit that warring with mysterious deities. Isn't exactly the best plan."

Three flashes of light appeared. The light died down revealing three old women wearing hooded cloaks. Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos. The Fates.

"Lord Zeus, we have to report that fate has tampered with" the Moraie reported in unison.

The gods were filled with shock and awe. How can fate be tampered?' was on everyone's minds.

The Fates explained "The collision of the Greek and Japanese pantheons makes it impossible to control the fates and destinies of everything. Because we are the Greek deities of fate we can't control or alter fate as this collision is happening, including Apollo's prophecies."

"What about the Great Prophecy?" Athena asked.

The Fates then said something that turned everyone's blood, or ichor, turn cold. "The Great Prophecy is dead"

The Fates continued "Although we can't control fate, or even see the future, we can tell that this kitsune will be a powerful asset to Olympus, as well as Heaven. Including the children of Hades."

Tsukuyumi turned to Zeus "You two options: swallow your pride and accept help, or lose everything you cherish and love. So what's it gonna be?"

Zeus narrowed his eyes but held his glare. "Fine."

Percy momentarily relaxed, but the sky god had to ruin it.

"But a kitsune roaming Olympian soil without any supervision isn't acceptable."

"Perhaps he can stay at Camp Half Blood." Hermes suggested.

Zeus looked contemplative but nodded nonetheless.

"Artemis, take the fox towards your hunt and Apollo will escort them and the questers back to Camp" Zeus declared.

Both twins nodded in agreement.

Zeus directed his electric blue eyes towards the Shinto moon god.

"So I assume we're in agreement?" Tsukuyumi asked, to which Zeus nodded.

"Good"

* * *

Flashing in the Hunters' campsite Percy immediately was stopped by his uncle.

Tsukuyumi put his hand on Percy's shoulder, glaring at Artemis. "Nephew, we need to talk, alone."

Artemis held held her steely gaze directed towards her Japanese counterpart. "Don't wander, boy.

Waiting for the Greek moon goddess to be out of sight and earshot uncle and nephew proceeded to converse and socialize.

"Uncle, must I got to their camp? The half breeds are just children!" Percy exclaimed to his godly uncle.

"Yes, we(you) must gain the trust of Greeks. You saw how stubborn Zeus was when accepting our proposal. So please try not to complain." Tsukuyumi chided Percy like he was a child.

Percy huffed indignantly while Tsukuyumi chuckled in amusement by his nephew's childish antics.

Both shared a comfortable silence before Tsukuyumi broke it.

"Perseus" he called "your mother had these specially made for you."

Percy was given two metal hair sticks; one gold and one black.

Percy just stared at Tsukuyumi with an arched eyebrow. "Hair sticks, really? If mom wanted to give me fashion advice about my hair she could've done it over the phone."

Tsukuyumi rolled his eyes. "They are weapons, use them accordingly. Forged in the fires of Kagutsuchi himself."

"Any advice on how to use them? I didn't actually finish my twenty page research paper on magical weapons." Percy remarked.

The moon god sighed in exasperation "They're tied to your power, summon them as you would conjure your magic."

"Aren't my blades enough? I did forge them myself."

Tsukuyumi stated bluntly "No, they are mediocre and amateurish compared to Kagutsuchi."

Percy stared blankly at his uncle, unfazed by his harsh, judgmental bluntness.

"I so enjoy our short chats, uncle." Percy said as he used the magical hair sticks to tie his hair in a messy updo ponytail.

"Likewise nephew. Now run along Perseus, we wouldn't want for you to be late for your first day at camp?" Tsukuyumi cheekily grinned as his body started to dissolve in a silverish blue mist.

Percy frowned "Don't do sarcasm, it's not your thing, it's my thing."

But it was too late, the Shinto moon god dissolved in the mist as it blew away, as Percy could swear that he heard distant chuckling.

Walking back to Hunters he saw a eighteen year old with golden blonde hair and blue eyes was having a tiny argument, something about who was older or terrible haikus. And considering this wasn't turned into a furry bunny with horns, if Percy had guess he'd say that was Apollo, Greek God of the Sun, Healing, Music, and Poetry. Twin brother to Artemis.

"There he is, the man of hour" Apollo grew a literal radiant grin.

Artemis regarded him coldly, noticing his ponytail "You took your time. So you primp, if I didn't know any better if say you were a child of Aphrodite."

Some of the hunters snickered in response to Artemis jab. But hey, sarcasm, snide insults, snarky remarks were Percy's forte.

He grew a Cheshire grin "Well, being surrounded by a bunch of pretty girls I try to make it a habit of keeping my looks on point." Percy eyed the goddess's handmaidens flirtatiously.

As Artemis approached Percy with an unsheathed hunting knife, no doubt about to remove a certain part of his anatomy, Apollo stopped her. "Whoa little sis, I'm pretty sure Perseus's uncle wouldn't want find him castrated know wouldn't we? And don't you have a mission to go on little sis?"

The moon goddess turned to her brother with a withering glare before turning back to Percy than mysteriously flashed away in silver light.

"Well, all aboard ladies" Apollo grinned as his sun chariot changed into bright yellow bus.

The hunters got on first, each giving a hateful glare towards the sun god. While the two demigoddesses and satyr was more mellow. Percy boarded the very last, the hunters put a lot more oomph into their hate filled glares. He sat in the front, away from angry hunter maidens.

"Well little sis, I think it's time for you learn how to drive." Apollo said to Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus.

"Um, ok?" Thalia said as she nervously approached the steering wheel.

The next thirty minutes Percy listened to screams and wails of the other passengers. With his enhanced senses he could smell Thalia's anxiety and fear before she started driving and used his magic to hold himself in place.

After a five minutes he grew tired of the roller coaster like ride decided to end it. Percy got up and made his way to the front, placed both of his large, paw-like hands on her shoulders. His hands emitted a soft red glow as Thalia's driving steadied and arms stopped shaking.

After ten minutes of smooth driving, or flying, they arrived at camp.

Nice weather, the content looks of the campers, and most importantly, the magical borders protecting the camp. Yep, can't wait to have some fun at camp Percy though bitterly sarcastically.

Getting out of the sun chariot Percy immediately found himself looking at a centaur. He had to the legendary Chiron, trainer of heroes.

After Apollo filled Chiron in on Percy's existence and what happened during the council meeting. Chiron quickly called a meeting with the camp counselors. Percy was forced to attend since it was about him.

Assembled in the Big House the counselors and Chiron were wondering where was Percy.

"Where is Perseus?" Chiron voiced.

The counselors looked around and saw no sign of the kitsune. Before Chiron could send someone to find him everyone heard loud chewing.

Looking over at a chair they saw a floating apple, that had large bite marks on it. Another large bite happened.

"Perseus?" Chiron asked.

"Yeah?" They heard Percy's voice.

"Are you invisible?" Chiron asked.

"Obviously" Chiron and the demigods were shocked.

Getting over his initial shock Chiron asked "Can you join us to talk?"

Percy's form shimmered before becoming visible light. He walked over to the pool table that everyone surrounded. "Well, what do want you?"

"For starters, what are you?" Annabeth asked, grey eyes brimming with curiosity at new knowledge.

Percy raised his tails in the air for the demigods to see. "A Kitsune" Percy stated with simplicity.

"Could you elaborate on that?"

"A kitsune is a Japanese fox spirit" Percy rolled his eyes.

Annabeth spoke up skeptically "So you're a fox spirit from a different pantheon with different gods, yes?"

"Basically"

Annabeth crossed her arms as she stuck her nose up arrogantly "Impossible."

Percy raised eyebrow "I should be saying the same thing about the Olympians. Would you like a demonstration?"

"Yes"

Percy sighed before his bright red eyes glowed; his body shimmered into his true form.

"I guess I proved you wrong."

Annabeth scowled angrily at being made a fool.

The Ares counselor spoke up "Wait if you're really from the Japanese pantheon, then what are you doing here?"

Percy grew serious "The Prophecy Child, Thalia Grace, will need my help."

Everyone's eyes grew wide with fear.

"A six centuries ago Izanagi, the Shinto God of Life and Creation, received a prophetic dream depicting a fox fighting along side the Prophecy Child."

Chiron asked "And that fox is you?"

Percy nodded solemnly while he was watched by Thalia.

"But how do you this fox is you?" Thalia asked suspiciously.

Percy directed his sharp, intense eyes towards her "Because Izanagi described this fox with fur darker than a raven's wings and crimson eyes redder than any ruby."

That's when Thalia really noticed how the brightness and intensity of his red eyes, and how dark his hair was.

"Moving on, why are you hear?" Chiron asked.

And so Percy told them why he has realed his presence. How the Titans are allying themselves with the Evil Kami. And how the Olympians have made an alliance with the Good Kami to even out the odds.

It was so quiet you could hear someone's breathing. Every half-blood had to take a moment to let the reality of the situation sink in. They were going to war. And by the sound of it it was going to be bigger and bloodier than the original Titanomachy. But one thing was for sure. This fox would be one of the keys to their salvation.

 **A/N: I have so many plans for this story it's crazy. Please read, review, favorite, and follow. Also, show of hands, who likes FoxPercy?**

 **Tsukuyumi: Shinto God of the Moon**

 **Kagutsuchi: Shinto God of Fire, Patron of Blacksmiths and Metalworkers**


	3. Team Percy

That night Percy had trouble sleeping. He slept in the forest, but since he was a fox he was comfortable sleeping in the trees. But for some reason sleep was seemed to be more inviting than usual. It was as if some outside force was coaxing to sleep; whispering seductive tunes and lullabies in his overly sensitive ears. As much as he tried to stay awake the Kami of Sleep was much stronger than his will.

Entering his dream state Percy found himself in a dark void. There was a thick, misty fog around everything. While it was really dark Percy could clearly see himself. Looking down he found no ground, or anything really, underneath him.

Suddenly a glowing light appeared behind him. It was warm, tender, and inviting, like a mother's love.

Turning around he found a striking, beautiful, and radiant woman. Flowing, wavy, golden brown hair. Orangish amber eyes that held so much light that they looked like miniature suns. She was wearing a bright gold and white dress that accentuated her curvaceous, voluptuous, and womanly form.

" _Signora Amaterasu_." Percy said in a thick accent with respect and adoration.

Amaterasu smiled warmly as the light she emitted grew with her emotion. "My son. You seem to be adjusting camp nicely."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Only because you told me to."

"Don't worry Perseus, something (or someone) will come around to make better." She said with a hidden hint, but Percy didn't catch it.

Percy huffed in annoyance, "Yeah, we'll see."

Amaterasu giggled melodiously for a moment until she sobered up quickly. Her features became stern and serious. "I didn't come here pleasantries, Perseus. I came with urgent and startling news."

Percy's eyes widened, his mother never contacted him from long distance when it came to business. She usually sent a messenger to request his presence. "Yeah? What is it?"

Amaterasu looked at Percy in the eye. "Artemis, she's being forced to hold the sky in Atlas's place."

Percy looked inquisitive, "This is troublesome. But wait, why are you telling me this? It's not like this is our problem."

Amaterasu nodded in agreement, "You're right it's not our problem. But helping her is the right thing to do. You proclaim to be the mythical, modern-day samurai because you follow the ways of Bushido. Rescuing Artemis would be to follow the tenets of Bushido. Would you turn your back on someone who needed help because that person is not your concern?"

Percy's stomach twisted with disgust. It wasn't directed to his adoptive mother or her words, but towards himself. He was supposed to be samurai, to help those who can't help themselves. He was supposed to be a warrior that aided anyone who needed it, yet he was acting like a pouting selfish, spoiled child not getting his way because of self-righteousness and biased feelings for the Greeks.

In short, he was acting like a planetary sized dick.

Percy bowed his head in shame and disgrace. "I'm sorry, mother, my words have dishonored you. You're right, I'm samurai, the reason I raise my sword is because to fight for those that can not."

The Shinto sun goddess smiled proudly at her son. "Good, you know what you must do. Gather a team and rescue the moon goddess. Go!"

Percy's form shimmered away in a flash of glowing light. Amaterasu couldn't stop the proud filled grin that crept up her lips as she thought of the man that her son grown to become. Truthfully she and Perseus always had a small barrier in their relationship. Due to their lack blood or any biological connection whatsoever. But despite that, they were actually move past that and raised him as if her own flesh and blood, as her son.

* * *

Waking up in the forest trees Percy noticed how Amaterasu was positioned in the sky he knew it mid-morning.

Moving towards the dining pavilion Percy knew exactly which person take with him on his mission. A certain dark haired, ageless female huntress. Zoë Nightshade, Lieutenant of Artemis and the Hunt. Despite not wanting his time with a man-hating huntress, but he needed a team. And a member that two millennia of experience with dangerous missions he could use her.

As he reached the Artemis table the Hunters acknowledged him with angry sneers and glares directed towards him. He simply ignored them and looked to the lieutenant.

"Nightshade" Percy called out earning himself a death glare.

Zoë growled out, "What do you want, boy?"

' _This might be a little difficult_ ' he thought. He took deep breath and begun his proposal.

Percy looked at her in the eye. "A recent turn of events has left me with some…disturbing intel. Intel that I'm sure you'll be interested in knowing. If you'll indulge me."

Zoë's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "What are you going on about, boy? What are you planning?!"

Percy held up his hands in surrender, "No plans, no schemes. I just have some information you'll be interested in hearing, alone. Or if you don't want to hear about you're mistress than I'll find someone else. Makes no difference to me."

 _Reverse psychology._

Zoë's volcanic black eyes glazed with annoyance from his cryptic words. "Fine" she growled.

 _Hook, line, and sinker._

Percy genuinely smiled. "Good. Follow."

"Alright, you have my undivided attention. Now what is about Lady Artemis." Zoë demanded getting in Percy's face.

Percy gained a serious glint in his eyes. "The goddess Artemis, has been captured." He stated simply.

Zoë's eyes widened before fury surged through her veins. "You must have a lot of courage to talk about my mistress in front of me you insolent boy."

Percy rolled his eyes with annoyance as Zoë unsheathed two hunting knives. "Now give one reason why I shouldn't gut you like the pig you are, dog."

"Because I swear on the Styx that Artemis has been captured." Percy retorted coolly.

Zoë's eyes widened with shock. "Wh–"

"Whether you choose to believe or not is irrelevant. I just you the truth, and the truth is that Artemis has been captured. Now my proposition is: would you join me in rescuing me?"

Percy held out his hand for confirmation.

Zoë looked disgusted, at shaking his hand. She looked contemplative about her going on this mission. On one hand she could have the opportunity to rescue her mistress, and bring honor to her patron and her sisters. Or this could be a ploy for this fox to kidnap her and strip her of her chastity and dignity as a hunter. But at the end of the day he'd sworn on the Styx. And since he wasn't a smoldering pile of ashes said something. The truth.

Zoë grabbed Percy's hand in a firm grip as she looked the fox in the eye. "If you jerk me around or screw with me in anyway I'll be walking around with a new fox furred coat."

Percy smiled at the huntress's threat. "I don't doubt you will."

* * *

Standing around his team Percy couldn't help but feel a bit… uneasy. While the teammates he had chosen weren't exactly ideal. They were the best he could do.

Phoebe; Hunter of Artemis. She seemed to hate males more so than Zoe. She had quite a bit of muscle on her for a female; which was useful. She was older than Zoë which was good since she was much more experienced than Zoë.

Annabeth Chase; daughter of Athena. A blonde brainiac with planetary sized pride. Her skills with a knife or dagger or were exceptional. Not too mention intellect. She could come up with strategies, plans, and schemes on the battlefield, in the heat of moment, under pressure. Which was amazing. Not even Percy could admit he was able to that under those conditions.

Thalia Grace; daughter of Zeus. A black haired beauty that was lethal with a spear. Punk attitude and attire to match. Her powers with lightning, storms, and the weather was gonna be useful, big time. Let's not forget drop-dead gorgeous, which she was and more. Percy has always enjoyed the presence of a pretty girl.

"Alright everyone, before go, a few ground rules. You will do what I say, when I say it, how I say it, and where I say it." Percy commanded.

Phoebe was immediately enraged by this declaration. "And remind me again why we should listen to a _pig_ –oh, my mistake, a _dog_. Zoë why are we even talking to this dog?! We are more than capable of finding Artemis with this fox dragging us down."

Before Zoë could respond Percy barred his fangs, "Because this dog knows where to find Artemis how to get there and most of all, what to expect that will stand in our way?"

Phoebe stepped to Percy while did the same. But before anyone could deliver the first blow Thalia stepped in between both of them. "Woah woah woah! Everyone lets just take a breather. After we rescue Artemis than you two can murder each other."

Zoë grabbed Phoebe's shoulders in a placating manner. "Whether you want this fox's help or not, he has knowledge of entire pantheon we don't know anything about. We will need that knowledge in we are to succeed in this mission. Like it or not, we need him."

Phoebe wanted to argue but the reality of the situation was that they needed the aide of this fox. Without him it would be like trying to navigate blind; it'd be just impossible.

"Fine!"

Percy narrowed his eyes red eyes in annoyance, but starting walking out of camp nonetheless. But a voice stopped him in his path.

"Wait! Where are we going?" It was Annabeth.

Percy looked at Annabeth while everyone else looked at Percy expectantly.

Thalia agreed, "Yeah, we weren't really clear on our destination. Mind telling us?"

Percy stayed quiet with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Where, _dog_?" Phoebe growled angrily.

Percy stayed quiet for moment before his opened his glowing. "The Garden of the Hesperides, Mt. Orthrys."

* * *

 **A/N: Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson.**

 **Sorry about the the lack of update. I meant to upload yesterday but I accidentally deleted this chapter, so I had rush it, that's why its a little small. Expect to see a new chapter in a few days. As always read, review, follow, and favorite. PLEASE REVIEW! The reviews are what keep me up at night at 2 in the morning developing ideas for this fic. So please review, I really want to know what you all think. Love you all, stay safe.**

 **'Signora': 'Lady'. So it's 'Lady Amaterasu'**


	4. Fox Fire

"Mt. Orthrys?"

"Yes"

It had already been five minutes into the rogue quest at the morale of the group had already plummeted. The demigoddesses and huntresses were inwardly terrified, but their pride as viragos wouldn't allow them to show it let alone admit it. Percy was another situation; he was a bit wary and you could tell he was. Going up against a powerful being that was strong enough entrap and imprison a goddess was a bit nerve wracking.

"Like the Mt. Orthrys?"

"The one and only."

"Are you sure Artemis is chained up the Mt. Orthrys, ya know the Titans' base?"

While Thalia and Annabeth were grating Percy's nerves with their incessant questions of _'are you sure?'_ , they had to be sure that they were heading into the Titan stronghold. The specific mountain where the Titans originally had been stationed at when they were ruling the universe. And like always Percy's answer was—

"Yes! The Mt. Orthrys! In California! Would you like me spell it out or draw you a picture?" He angrily and sarcastically replied.

Thalia's anger bubbled, "Oh, I'm sorry, am I irritating you? Because if you haven't noticed we're going to Orthrys to undoubtedly fight a Titan! And let's not forget about the obstacles that will be in our way!"

"Oh no, I haven't forgotten, I'm just not making a big deal out of it." Percy answered nonchalantly.

Zoë spoke bitterly, "Let's not forget about the Japanese deities and monsters that will be standing in our way with the Titans."

Percy chuckled, humored by their predicament, "Oh kami, I just remembered that too."

The girls were amazed by Percy's composure. He wasn't scared or even mildly fazed by the situation at hand. He was just grinning, laughing at the fact that they were most likely going to die. Seriously, who does that? The girls were now starting to doubt his sanity. Someone who laughs in the face of death has got to have a few developmental issues, or mental disorders. Regardless, it was… there was no word to describe it.

Thalia looked the kitsune with awe, "How are you so calm?"

Percy's face and eyes darkened considerably, "Practice, I've been doing this since I was nine. This ain't the first time I fought a god with the odds against me."

The girls' eyes widened when he uttered those words. Him? Fighting a god? But he quickly changed the subject. "Let's get going, we're wasting time."

While the girls were curious about him fighting a god, they could tell he didn't want to delve into that conversation and wisely kept quiet.

* * *

As the group travelled in the camp's van there was a quiet silence. Zoë and Phoebe sat in the driver's and passenger's seat. Thalia and Annabeth sat middle row while Percy lounged in the back having a dream. It was disturbing. He saw young girl wearing old fashioned Greek chiton leading a large man with a lion pelt draped over him. He saw the girl give the man a hairpin before it changed into a glowing bronze xiphos. Taking the sword the man went further into a beautiful garden where there was an enormous tree with sprouting golden apples. But the tree was guarded by large hundred-headed dragon. Percy watched as the man battled with the dragon with powerful tenacity. In the end the man was triumphant over the ferocious beast. The man went and plucked a golden apple from the large. The young girl ran to the man; ecstatic over his success.

"My lord, you've done it! You've bested Ladon!"

The man only walked right past her, not saying anything. The girl called after the man but her cries were heard on deaf ears. The young girl just stood there as she saw man walk away. Eventually the girl fell to her knees and sobbed, heartbroken. It was at this moment that Percy finally got a good look at the girl. Long, silky black hair, volcanic black eyes, and copper colored skin.

 _Zoë Nightshade..._

Percy woke up breathing heavily and eyes wide as dinner plates; earning him confused looks from everyone.

"What the Hades is wrong with you?" Thalia asked with an arched eyebrow.

Percy just ran a hand through his long, messy, dark hair as he sighed. "I'd tell you, but that would take to long."

Zoë. Zoë Nightshade. Was a Hesperide. Percy was shocked by this revelation. The man-hating girl scout was a nymph that tended Hera's garden. He was always a little suspicious of Zoë, she didn't exactly smell like a half-blood.

Abandoned by Hercules… no wonder she's so damn bitter about men.

* * *

The group traveled all the way to D.C. on a quest that was most likely going to be their deaths. All the while Percy casually made small talk, which usually ended into small but heated argument between Percy and Zoe and/or Phoebe. Thalia and Annabeth were a bit wary about the back-and-forth of the huntresses and fox. They could easily tell by the feel of his power that Percy could easily destroy them. And the last thing they wanted was to come Artemis and tell her that the fox destroyed two of her most loyal attendants. That would be the most awkward conversation a demigod could have with a goddess.

Zoë parked the van at a train station near the Smithsonian Mall of Museums. Annabeth got and gave everyone a train ticket. "All right we have an hour before the train leaves, so we shouldn't wander too far away."

As everyone got their ticket they noticed that Percy was gone; much to Zoë's and Phoebe's irritation.

Percy walked around until he came across an alive-and-well Dr. Thorn. 'Fucking monsters'. Percy turned his physical form into a black odorless vapor and proceeded to follow the reformed monster from a distance in a shadow. Following them in a dinosaur exhibit Percy noticed that there was blonde teen and very very tall man talking with a few monsters.

The man spoke with very deep and commanding voice, "Did you get it?"

The monsters nodded yes and handed him something to the man. The said man laughed boisterously in triumph, "Ignorant, foolish mortals! They don't even know they have dragon's teeth in their midst! Plant them, deliver us an army!"

Three monstrous bears appeared; the one on the left had white fur, the one on the right had brown fur, and the one in middle, and the largest, had black fur.

"I see you have been able to obtain dragon's teeth. For a moment me and my brothers didn't think you would come through, General." The black bear said in a demonic voice, gesturing to the other bears.

"BE SILENT, MONSTERS! Do as your told, beasts!" The so-called 'General' was enraged.

The monstrous bears stood on their hind legs and roared viciously. The middle roared in fury, "WE DO NOT TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU, TITAN! WE TAKE ORDERS ONLY FROM THE KAMI—"

"Wait brother!" The white bear said as he sniffed the air. "We have an intruder!"

"Go! Find them and destroy them!" Atlas ordered the beasts, much to their ire and animosity, but regardless took off, chasing the scent.

Percy, in his black gaseous form, panicked. Utilizing his powerful nose Percy tracked the girls to a nearby diner, where they were currently eating in the back.

As a black mist surrounded the demigoddesses and huntresses reached for their respective weapons. But before any of the girls tried to attack the mist it quickly assembled and materialized into a familiar fox.

"Guys, we need to leave, right now!" Percy quickly said, with labored breathing.

Phoebe was the first respond, in a harsh tone, "What for, boy?"

Three monstrous roars sounded throughout the diner. The girls saw three extremely large, devilish-looking bears at the entrance looking straight at them.

"Because of them!" Percy said urgently, pointing at the demonic beasts.

Zoë stood up with concerned, "What are they?!"

Percy stood in front of the girls protectively, "Don't worry about what they are! Go through the back, I'll hold them off!"

The demigoddesses wasn't exactly confident about him taking them on alone but left regardless, while the huntresses left, no questions asked. Almost like they didn't even care about his wellbeing. That's what irked him, he may be a boy; someone who wasn't even a Greek, but it kind of hurt to know they weren't even mildly or somewhat concerned about him.

His attention was captured when he saw the charging bears him. He closed his eyes for a few moments. When he opened them his ruby colored eyes were glowing bright with hidden power. A bright red light could be seen in the back of his throat. He took deep breaths, his exhalations turned to gray smoke. His five foot tails started to glow with an eerie red glow.

Right before the bears could touch him, he spewed powerful, red flames from the back of his throat point blank at the beasts. Utilizing ever flame produced in his lungs he created an explosion.

* * *

As the girls saw what happened at the diner they hid in an alley not too far away. They stopped running and started panting to catch their breaths.

Thalia spoke through her uneven breaths, "What the Hades happened?!"

"I don't know, but it's was most likely that dog's fault." Phoebe said annoyed and exhausted at the same time.

Next to them, Percy appeared in a flash of black smoke. "You guys alright?"

Phoebe marched up to Percy with enmity in her eyes and shoved him, but it had no effect. "What the Hades was that?!"

Percy's red eyes blazed as fury roared in his ears, "That was me making sure your still breathing and not their personal chew toy! Watch how to speak to the guy that just saved your life!"

Phoebe's face reddened as her enmity turned to absolute loathing. "You almost got us killed us, you sunuvabitch."

Percy's glowing eyes narrowed dangerously. He walked up to Phoebe, slipped his leg behind Phoebe's and pushed her, tripping her in the process. Before Phoebe could move Percy planted his foot on her shoulder, pinning her with his claws embedded deep in her shoulder.

Zoë tried to move to get release Phoebe but quickly found out that she couldn't move, like an invisible force was preventing the slightest twitch of her muscles. Mostly due to Percy's magic.

"Let's get something straight, you're only hear because I told you about your mistress! If your so worried about the peril of this mission, then leave! No one is making you stay here! I'm not gonna have this mission go tits up just because of your childish temper tantrums!"

Percy, with barely controlled anger, yanked up the huntress and threw her into Zoë, breaking her invisible bonds.

"I'm gonna go do my duty and rescue Artemis, do as you please, because I frankly don't give a damn!" Percy said hotly.

Vanishing in a tornado of red flames; the girls were left alone to contemplate that they just ticked off a powerful ally. And was basically kicked off an unofficial quest.

With the help of Zoë; Phoebe got to her feet. At that moment a vicious left hook caught her straight in the jaw, sending her ungracefully right into the concrete.

Thalia stood before Phoebe, wiggling her wrist. "Damn that hurt."

Phoebe spit some blood on the ground and looked at Thalia; anger rekindled in her eyes. "How dare you—"

Thalia's blue eyes blazed, "How dare I? If I remember correctly it was you who drove away our key ally! The guy who could get us to Mt. Orthrys!"

Zoë sighed in annoyance, "Let the dog rot in Hades, we can rescue milady without a dog slowing us down."

"Us? Us?! No, I think you mean Percy. Let's not forget that this quest is Percy's. Assigned by gods know who; most likely a god. We're just the honored guests who get to walk straight into a shit storm!"

Zoë grit her, "Watch your tongue, little girl!"

"Tell that to your willing lapdog!" Thalia exclaimed gesturing to Phoebe.

"What is with your obsession and this boy?! Don't tell me he has seduced you?!" Phoebe yelled.

Reeling in her anger Thalia sighed tiredly and proceeded to walk away. Much to Phoebe indignation. "Don't walk away from me, Thalia Grace!"

Annabeth questioned, "Where are you going?"

"To the train. He chose us as a team because he knew he couldn't do this alone. And I didn't travel all the way here just to walk away. You coming with or not?" Thalia said still walking.

Annabeth didn't need to be told twice before catching up to her 'sister'.

Zoë and Phoebe were left in the alley with silence and there thoughts. Did driving away the kitsune bode well for them? The huntresses couldn't believe why Thalia and Annabeth were acting like toward the fox. He was just an insignificant boy; a nuisance. He was just a foreign interloper who didn't have any right or business in Greek territory. He was just another vile male who's aim was fame, glory, and status, and didn't care about anyone who got in his way.

But as much as they wanted to believe that; both sisters-in-arms felt uneasy trying to rescue Artemis without the fox among their ranks.

* * *

 **A/N: Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson. READ, REVIEW, LIKE, AND FAVORITE. Like it... thanks for the support. Don't like it... than I don't know tell you than.**


	5. Lions, Tigers, and Bears! Oh my!

**Ch. 5**

Thalia, Annabeth, Zoë, and Phoebe made the train just in time for it to release. Outside the train station Thalia's eyes caught something glinting gold. She focused her vision, and saw the name _'SUNWEST RAILWAYS'_ written in gold on some of the freight cars.

"Let's go!"

Getting inside the car they saw it was filled with expensive cars. Feeling the weight of the car shift, they deduced it was moving out of the station. They heard an amused voice.

"Wow! You guys– or girls –actually made it. _Bravo! Molto bravo!_ "

It was same slightly accented voice. They saw Percy lounging in a black Ferrari, with munching on a Twinkie.

Thalia voiced her confused thoughts, "Percy? You're still here?"

With a mouth full of Twinkie he replied, "Its my mission. Presented by _The Great August Kami Who Shines In Heaven_ herself."

Annabeth couldn't understand Percy with his mouth full. "Who?"

Swallowing, Percy simply replied, "Amaterasu. Anyway, I'm not gonna shirk my duty just because modern medicine couldn't cure the almost insane amount of bitchiness inside of Zoë and Phoebe."

"Listen here, fox–" Zoë couldn't finish her threat/insult before Percy snapped his fingers. She fell to floor. Phoebe's eyes widened before she notched an arrow, aimed at the between Percy's eyes. Percy snapped his fingers before she could release an arrow at him. She met the same fate as Zoë.

Annabeth ran to the girls as Thalia exclaimed at Percy, "What did you do to them?!"

Before Percy could answer Annabeth beat him to the punch, "Thalia, they're not dead," she said checking the girls' pulses, "just asleep."

Thalia looked at Percy expectantly. Opening another Twinkie, he shrugged nonchalantly, "Would you prefer I snapped their necks? Because I could've, but I didn't, cause I'm nice a person. Now get some sleep, as pretty as you are you like hell."

Thalia's cheeks tinged pink. Thalia wanted to retort, but couldn't, she was wary that she was gonna get a forced nap from Percy. So, putting the sleeping girls in the a car she found a red convertible to sleep in.

 **X**

Percy reclined in the driver's seat of the Ferrari, relaxing. But before sleep could claim a voice called to him.

"I must say: you're pretty fun to be around."

Snapping his head to the left, he saw the Greek sun god himself, with a stupid grin on his face.

"Apollo," Percy tilted his head, "what the hell are you doing here?"

Apollo's grin widened, "Oh, you know, fun. BTW, don't call me 'Apollo'. While I'm in incognito the name's Fred."

Percy replied, "Hold up. Lets backtrack. How did you find us?"

Apollo's grin nearly split his face. Percy face palmed before sighing, "Sunwest Railways, seriously? You couldn't have picked another name that doesn't scream conspicuous?"

Apollo shrugged casually before he turned serious. "Thanks Perseus, for going on this mission to save my sister. I know we argue a lot, but I know she loves me just as much as I love her. And I also know you didn't have to take on this mission. So, thank you."

Percy reclined before he replied, "I was raised and trained in the ways of the samurai. My morals learned from that training allows me to see the good in helping those that can't help themselves. So please, no need to apologize."

Apollo chuckled; clearly amused, "Alright, see you around Perce."

Apollo vanished in bright light. Minutes later Thalia came up and sat in the passenger's seat. Percy looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

Thalia narrowed her eyes at the kitsune, "How do you know this train is going in the right direction?"

"Because its obviously going west," Percy putting his hands behind his head.

Thalia looked suspicious, "How do know?"

Percy snapped his fingers when a pair of black, aviator sunglasses appeared on his face; his red irises glowing visibly through his shades, "I have my ways."

Thalia glared fiercely at the fox, "Don't beat around the bush! Who?!"

"Who else do you think wants Artemis found and rescued as much as Zoë or Phoebe?"

Thalia thought hard before a light bulb went off in her head. "Apollo!"

Percy nodded, "Bingo!"

Percy looked at Thalia before leaning in close, much to close for Thalia's comfort. He whispered in her ear, "Tell me, what's easier? You getting into those jeans, or getting out of them?"

Fury roared in Thalia's ears. Her body crackled with electricity. Percy was shot of the car into the wall. His body ached from Thalia's electrical shock. Grunting, he raised his head only to have the sharp end of a spear pointed at his throat. Thalia's spear crackled with electricity.

Thalia's electric blue eyes glared harshly at him, "You don't want to know what'll happen to you if you ever get that close to me like that again!"

Percy smirked amusedly at her threat, _"Come dici tu, principessa."_

Thalia was momentarily confused by the language. Confused and angry wasn't a good combination for Thalia Grace. While she couldn't understand the language, he spoke one word she easily translated one word. _Princess_.

Gritting her teeth Thalia pressed the spear harder into Percy's throat, "Don't call me 'princess'."

Percy's smirk widened further, frustrating Thalia even more. Her spear collapsed into a can of mace before the irate girl stalked out.

Percy wiped the glowing white blood from his throat with a smile. "I think I might like working alongside with Grace."

 **X**

Percy felt a hand shaking him before he woke fully. Stormy grey eyes bore into his ruby colored orbs. Percy yawned sleepily, "Annabeth? What do you want?"

"Get up," Annabeth said with a withering look, "it's about time to go."

Percy angrily mumbled something incoherently, but rose regardless. He stretched his body and tails.

"Alright, I'm well rested. Lets do this!"

Percy was about to leave but Annabeth grabbed his shoulder to prevent from leaving. "First we need to know what those monsters?"

Percy opened the door and started walking as he spoke, "Onikuma."

Thalia didn't know what he just said, "What?"

"Onikuma," Percy said slower, "literal translation: demon bears."

Zoe asked, "What's the difference between these onikuma and regular bears?"

"The fact that their bigger and stronger," Percy answered, "and they said that they were working for Izanami."

"Izanami? Who's that?" Annabeth inquired.

Percy answered, "Izanami is the one of gods of the Seven Generations of the Age of the Gods; or _Kamiyonanayo_. She's the Primordial Goddess of the Earth, Underworld, Death, Darkness, and Creation. With her husband; Izanagi, Primordial God of the Sky, Heaven, Life, Light, and Creation, she birthed the Japanese islands as well as several deities."

"Wow," Thalia said a roll of her eyes, "thanks for the history lesson."

"You're welcome. This whole war with Amaterasu and Izanami is basically a grudge match between father and daughter vs mother."

Thalia asked, "What do you mean?"

"When Izanami was giving birth to the fire god; Kagutsuchi, she was fatally burned. So when she died her soul went to Yomi; the Underworld. Izanagi was grief-stricken, so he left for Yomi to find his wife. When he found her it so dark he couldn't see. So called to her to return, but she denied saying she ate the food of the Underworld. Filled with denial, Izanagi lit his comb into a torch to see her. He was horrified to see her body decayed, rotten, and deteriorated."

"Why couldn't she leave," Phoebe asked, "was it like Persephone?"

"Sort of, the difference is that once you bite into the food of Yomi you're bound to Yomi for eternity. Filled with disgust and fear, Izanagi fled Yomi. But Izanami had other plans; angry at her newly ex-husband for so quickly abandoning her she and a group of _shikome_ ; ugly, female oni, chased after Izanagi. When Izanagi reached the entrance he placed a monstrous boulder; _Yomotsuhirasaka_ , at the entrance, trapping Izanami in Yomi for eternity."

"Wow," Thalia said, "talk about a marriage on the rocks."

Percy chuckled, " _Sí_ , I know. Anyway, finding the entrance blocked, Izanami screamed to release her. Izanagi denied her. So with grief, sadness, and rage she told him that if her left her she'd take 1000 human souls everyday. In retaliation, Izanagi promised to give life to 1500 humans everyday."

Annabeth commented, "Their marital problems created the cycle of life and death."

 _"Sí,"_ Percy commented, "life and death is nothing but a fight between Izanagi and Izanami."

"So the onikuma," Zoë said, "why are they hunting us?"

Percy thought a moment before responding, "No idea. Izanami must've paid them off in exchange for their loyalty."

Zoë sighed in frustration, "So how do we kill them?"

"The same way you kill regular bears," Percy answered casually, "they may be onikuma but they don't have any magical powers."

Zoë felt momentarily relieved, but was still wary of the unknown danger.

Percy's mind raced with thoughts. Why would Izanami have onikuma stop us from the this mission? Aren't the Titans capable of stopping us with their own forces? Unless… unless their's something bigger going down.

 **X**

"How the Hades did we get to New Mexico in one night?"

Walking away from the train and into town they found out their in New Mexico. Annabeth racked her brain in trying to understand how the group to New Mexico in only eight hours.

"We had help."

Percy's answer made Annabeth glare holes into him. Her grey eyes brimmed with frustration, "Explain. Now."

Percy smirked, "Fred."

Annabeth got even angrier at Percy's vague response. She got into his face with her intensified glare, "Who the Hades is Fred?"

"Apollo," Percy said pushing her away from his face.

Before Annabeth could say anything else she heard else a monstrous roar pierced their ears. The onikuma charged for them down the street. Their bodies appeared to be badly burned.

"Onikuma are great hunters and trackers! They won't stop hunting us until the order is called off, they kill us, or we kill them!"

Percy crouched in a pouncing position, his tails elongated and lit with red fox-fire. He emitted a low growl before charging on all fours. Flipping acrobatically, Percy landed on the largest demon bear; pinning him on the ground, with his fangs embedded into it's shoulder.

The demon bear swatted Percy away before getting back on its hind legs. Percy landed with his claws embedded into the pavement.

Percy charged the onikuma as it did the same. The kitsune performed a half twist over the demon bear. Launching himself onto the bear, Percy clamped his fangs into the bear's shoulder.

The onikuma roared in pain before flailed about; trying to rid it of the kitsune. The demon bear fell on it's back; painfully crushing Percy in a crater. Before Percy could get to his feet the onikuma slammed it's paws on Percy. Before he could do it again, Percy caught the massive paws in his own; using his strength against the onikuma.

"あなたの終わりを受け入れる、小さなキツネ!", the onikuma growled as he slowly forced Percy into the pavement.

The kitsune bared his fangs menacingly, "私は最初に死ぬでしょう！"

Thalia sidestepped a swipe from the onikuma before coming up behind and slashed at the back of it's legs, which resulted in a roar of pain. The demon bear rebutted with a backhand to Thalia. Barreling back to her foot, Thalia summoned her Aegis shield; putting the bear in a temporary, fear-induced trance.

Annabeth came up from the side with a deep gash across the bear's stomach. Using the onikuma's gash as a distraction, Thalia electrified her spear and threw it with acute accuracy into the bear's throat.

Thalia removed her spear from the demon's throat as it choked on it's own blood. "Thanks for back up, Annie."

Annabeth dangerously narrowed her grey eyes at being called 'Annie'.

Zoë and Phoebe shot arrow after arrow at the as an to disorient it. In a fit of rage the onikuma slammed it's massive paws on the pavement; sending a shockwave that the huntresses off their feet.

The onikuma reared back its paw, about to strike Zoë. Phoebe intercepted it by leaping on it's back with her legs wrapped around the bear's neck. She raised her hunting knives before jamming them in the demon's eyes.

The white onikuma roared in agony as it tried to get a feel of Phoebe in order to maim her. As it blindly clawed and slashed at empty air, Zoë and Phoebe shot two arrows at it. One in between the eyes, another in the throat, and another in the side of it's gut.

All four females looked as the dead demons' bodies burst into flames. The corpses burned before, in minutes, the flames died and left nothing but a blackened bear skeleton.

"Well that's new," Thalia said, collapsing her spear and Aegis shield.

Percy walked up to the females with plenty of bloodstains in the fur of his legs and arms. "I fucking hate onikuma."

The girls were shocked to find his wife-beater was ripped off, exposing a large portion of his lean, defined, muscular torso and abdomen. Despite not liking the fox, Thalia had to admit that his body was a sight to look at.

"It's nice to see the dog still lives," Phoebe muttered under her breath looking away, sarcasm dripping from her tongue.

Annabeth spoke after looking at the barbecues animal skeletons. She pointed at the burnt bear bones, "You did that?"

Percy looked at what she was pointing at before replying. "That's what happens when you kill an oni; their bodies burn away, leaving either a husk or a skeleton."

"I'd say that's enough of demon slaying for one day. We need to go." Zoe spoke eyeing everyone.

"Wait," Annabeth, "how are we gonna get there? We don't have a ride."

The girls looked at each other hoping the other had a solution. It seemed no one could come up with an answer to their debacle.

"I have an idea."

Looking at Percy, the females were surprised by Percy's response. Phoebe looked at him with both surprise and hesitance, "You have a way of getting us to California?"

Percy nodded, "Yeah."

"Well," Thalia said assertively, "what is it?"

Percy's ruby eyes glowed brightly, his tails gained a bright red aura. The aura spread and snaked around the girls' bodies, much to their awe. Crouching, the kitsune placed his hands on the pavement before the ground shook violently. The next thing shocked the half-bloods.

Percy leaped into the sky. Their bodies jerked upward; following Percy's ascension. Percy shot higher and higher into the atmosphere, all the while Thalia screamed her head.

Reaching the heavens, Percy and the girls stopped as they floated amongst the clouds. Before the girls could ask what happened, Percy's body shot through the sky; their bodies jerked forward and trailed behind Percy's tail… s.

"Get me down from here, now!"

Percy looked over his shoulder at Thalia's fear-filled blue eyes, he sighed in frustration, _"Oh miei dèi."_

Percy and Thalia's bodies stopped instantly as the others flew past them in the clouds. Annabeth was worried, "What was that?!"

"Where did Thalia and the fox go?" Zoë questioned.

Phoebe stated with confusion, "I don't know!"

Seconds later Percy flew by slowly making his in front. He had the daughter of Zeus piggybacking him. Her arms and legs were tightly secured around Percy's waist and neck as she buried her face into his back.

"Sorry about that, _le signore!_ It seems _La signorina Grazia_ has–"

Thalia interrupted the kitsune with a shriek, "DON'T SAY IT!"

Percy chuckled, _"Sicuro, la principessa."_

"You can fly? Since when can you fly," Zoë asked over the roaring winds.

Percy answered, "Always, love. Every kitsune learns to fly, it's one of our many abilities. Albeit it takes time, energy, and practice to develop and master it."

Annabeth wondered, "How are we flying?!"

Percy looked at Annabeth with a grin, "That's my power! Using my tails to pull along with me!"

"What the Hades," Phoebe shrieked, "we could've been and rescued Lady Artemis if you'd flown us there!"

Percy rolled over his back, facing Phoebe with an nonchalant, impassive look, "Could've, would've, should've. Keyword: could've."

Zoë replied curtly, "We could've saved days worth of this quest if you'd flown us. Why not?!"

"Because flying takes energy," Percy angrily, "energy that I don't have. Using my flight to get there I'd be burning through my metabolic reserves. And we're going up against a Titan, and probably a few Kami. You're going to need me at one hundred percent."

"But it wouldn't it have been easier!"

Percy was getting annoyed, "Well why don't y'all run everywhere?! Isn't it simpler than walking?! Compare it to walking. Walking takes what?! Energy. Like I said; energy that I don't have. The Titans and the Evil Kami most likely would've sent their forces to us anyway! So quit whining about what can't be changed and just enjoy the view!"

Everyone became as they let the information sink in. The girls left the silence in the air, ironically since they were in the sky. For about several hours the huntresses, demigoddesses, and kitsune rocketed through the heavens. Thalia eventually fell asleep on top of Percy. The kitsune grinned mischievously when he felt Zeus's daughter snuggled her head deeper in his back. The others drifted off to sleep as well; letting Percy carry them across the atmosphere.

 **X**

Thalia opened her eyes as she woke from a deep sleep. She never felt such euphoria when she entered Hypnos's realm before. Shifting slightly, she found whatever she was both warm and comfortable. Weirdly enough, her pillow was too warm.

Drowsily rising from her slumber, her deep blue eyes widened comically when she saw Percy– the dark haired, multilingual, annoyingly flirtatious fox spirit; with a Cheshire grin.

Dipping his head forward Percy kissed Thalia's nose lightly. _"Buongiorno principessa._ I'm assuming you slept well?"

Thalia's eyes slowly turned into a death glare; directed towards Percy. Her face turned cherry red from embarrassment or anger, maybe a bit of both. Her blue eyes glowed before cocking back an lightning-infused fist. Before it could connect to her target, clawed feet hit her in the stomach; forcing the irate girl on her back on the pavement.

Thalia's sudden scream of rage awoke the the others. Getting up they saw Thalia trembling in fury as electrical tendrils coursed around her arms. Percy was floating six feet in air, his body was horizontal as he laughed uncontrollably. And by the looks of things; his laughter increased Thalia's anger.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia didn't take her eyes off the cackling fox, "HE KISSED ME!"

Zoë was confused, "What?" Phoebe groaned angrily at hearing Thalia's exclamation.

Percy laughter calmed, just a bit, "On the nose."

"Why would you kiss Thalia on the nose?"

Percy looked at Annabeth with a smirk, "Your friend mistook my sinewy chest for a pillow, and she's pretty strong; so getting her to release me wasn't an option."

Annabeth looked at him with a roll of her eyes, "You do realize you could've woken her, right?"

The kitsune stroked it's chin as he developed a contemplative look before he grinned and started to circle Thalia as she stood in place, not bothering to look at the fox. "What man would I be if I denied a pretty young _bambina_ the right to sleep on my chest?"

An audible 'smack' was heard when Thalia flinched forward; she rubbed her sore rump before spinning on her heel with cocked fist. Before she strike Percy's face Phoebe caught it.

Phoebe looked at Thalia with a stern look, "As much as I would love to see you kill the fox; even more if I could join in with you, we need to go. We're at Mt. Tamalpais, we need go to Artemis. You can kill him when we're done."

Thalia looked at Percy furiously before releasing him and getting in his face. "When I'm done with you you won't be able to feel or move anything from the waist down."

Percy licked his lips hungrily, "Mmm, I love it when you talk dirty."

Thalia looked ready to explode before reeling in her anger and brushed passed past him to the base of the Titans. The others walked behind the angry demigoddess. Annabeth even gave him a pitying glance. Percy walked behind in the back with his ruby irises glued to Thalia's swaying hips and perfectly round and ample rump. Despite the punk attire she had a nice body that made men stare lustfully and women glare jealously at.

Taking down his ponytail, Percy let hit his messy, waist-length hair fall. He held his magical hair-sticks; the gold in his right hand and the black in his left hand. His eyes caught some movement, and even a dark silhouette, in some nearby shrubbery.

Descending up the mountain, the group entered a thick, misty fog. Percy grew wary, extending his senses he kept his muscles clenched. Should the need to pounce rose, he was ready.

* * *

 **Hey guys, it's been a while. Sorry about the absence, there were issues that needed tending to. But hope this satisfies your need to read this story. In the reviews don't ask what language Percy is speaking; you're all pretty capable of translating it. Try guessing what language is.**

 **Translations:**

 _ **Bravo! Molto bravo!: Bravo! Very good!**_

 ** _Come dici tu, principessa: Whatever you say, princess._**

 ** _Sí: Yes_**

 ** _Oh miei dèi: Oh my gods_**

 ** _le signore: ladies_**

 ** _La signorina Grazia: Miss Grace_**

 ** _Sicuro, la principessa: Sure, princess_**

 _ **Buongiorno principessa: Good morning princess**_

 **あなたの終わりを受け入れる、小さなキツネ: Accept your end, little fox!**

 **私は最初に死ぬでしょう: I will die first!**

 **I don't Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.** **READ, REVIEW, LIKE, & FAVORITE! Hope you enjoyed it. Stay safe.**


	6. Celestial Fox

**Ch. 6**

The thick fog cleared; revealing a beautiful, elegant meadow of flowers of all different kinds, some even didn't look naturally found. The smells were intoxicating to Percy's nose. In the middle stood a tree that seemed to be five stories tall. All around the tree the branches had glowing gold apples.

A large, serpentine body was coiled around the tree. One hundred dragon heads were asleep on various parts of the tree; guarding the apples. Ladon.

Percy was confused. Why would Zeus give his immortal, goddess-as-a-wife an immortality give tree for wedding present? She was already immortal; so the entire gift would be irrelevant. It's legend prompted anyone to seek it out for it's apples. Why not give her a regular tree so no one would be motivated to steal from it?

Percy felt the hairs on his neck stand on end when several appearances made themselves. Walking from shadows were four young women. They all looked similar to Zoë in appearance. Wearing white Greek chitons; they had coppery skin, long, silky ebony hair, and volcanic black eyes.

Zoë gave them an impassive stare, "Sisters."

One of them glared harshly, "You lost the privilege to call us 'sister' the day you betrayed us."

 _"Le signore,"_ Percy said with peaceful gesturing, "there's no need for such hostility."

Another Hesperide glared dangerously at Percy, "Who are you?"

"Percy, _mie signore,"_ the kitsune bowed dramatically; making the girls of his group groan and roll their eyes. Percy rose to smirk flirtatiously at them, "A fox spirit from Shinto."

"Good, then you have no business in our… family affairs."

"Leave him be sister," the fourth one said; she was petite and slender. "Perhaps he could… entertain us," her eyes traveled over his bare chest when they gained a hungry glint, "it has been since we've had company in our midst."

The flirting fox smirked wildly at her offer. Percy smiled apologetically, "As much as I would love to entertain you, business does come before… pleasure. It's with a heavy heart I must decline."

Percy looked towards his companions, "Be ready to move." Before the girls could ask why, Percy threw his head back and released an earth-shaking, eardrum-bursting roar. The effect was Ladon's body shifting as it woke and uncoiled itself from the tree. Unbeknownst to the son of Amaterasu, the Hesperides scurried back into the shadows.

"Do you have a death wish?! We can't fight– let alone kill Ladon!" Zoë came up to Percy with fear and anger in her eyes.

Percy grinned at Zoë's emotions he felt from her, _"La signorina_ Nightshade, who said anything about killing?"

Ladon charged the questers with thunderous roars from several of it's heads. Percy spew bolts of his fox-fire at Ladon. While small and seemingly harmless, they detonated in large explosions that seemed like fireworks in the dragon's face.

Percy wrapped his tails around the girls' waists before disappearing in a swirling tornado of red flames.

In a flash of inferno Percy and the others appeared several yards away from the hundred-headed dragon and the immortality-giving tree. The girls painfully grabbed their heads as intense migraines set in.

"Sorry," Percy chuckled, "traveling by and through fire can give you a bit of a headache."

Thalia got to her as she dizzily walked up to Percy. The fox in question ungracefully fell to the ground after Thalia slugged a sloppy, yet hard right hook to Percy's jaw.

Percy spit a wad of his white blood on the ground. Getting on his knees, Percy rubbed his sore jaw, "Kami. Damn, you hit pretty hard, _principessa_. Remind me; why hit the that saved you from an angry, hundred-head dragon?"

Thalia massaged her head in an attempt to get rid of her head-pounding migraine. The daughter of Zeus winced in pain, "For not telling us what you were doing. And for this one hell of a headache."

Percy nodded, "Good point."

 **X**

Trekking up the mountain the group found ruins around the mountain. The ruins themselves seemed to flicker in movement. As if they were reconstructing themselves.

Zoë looked at the ruins with narrowed eyes. Percy watched the ruins with confusion, "What the hell is all of this?"

Zoë answered, "The ruins of Othrys. They're reforming."

Percy's ears twitched when he came to a conclusion, "I saw Atlas before, so that means… another immortal is holding up the sky."

"Artemis," Zoë answered darkly. Having her ex-father kidnap her mistress, and force her to hold his burden was enraging.

Reaching the summit, the group saw a small combination of a tornado and hurricane being held up by a young girl with auburn hair and silver eyes–– albeit drained.

Zoë and Phoebe ran up to the girl with urgency and fear in their eyes. They'd never, in their ageless lives, would see their mistress and mother figure in such shape. Artemis's arms were shaking, she was sweating profusely; most likely from the strain of the sky. She looked so… weak, as if the sky was draining her divinity and immortal life. Even the silvery glow in her eyes were considerably dimmed.

"My lady!"

"Mistress!"

Artemis's eyes snapped to her most devoted huntresses. Her voice was raspy and strained, "Get back! It's a trap!"

The huntresses ignored their goddess's orders and tugged effortlessly at her celestial bronze chains. The moons goddess's bonds were too sturdy and strong for the girls to break, but that stop them from trying.

"How touching!"

Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth turned to the direction of a booming voice. A tall and muscular man stood behind the group. He had a brutal face with dark grey eyes; kind of like stone, dark, slicked-back hair. He wore an expensive, silky, brown suit. The mountain of man had the same coppery skin of Zoë's. He even Zoë's cold yet proud look. Only worse.

It was hard to determine this was Atlas; Titan of Strength, Endurance, and Astrology. The similarities in appearance and facial expression was almost uncanny.

Beside the Titan stood a young man with sandy blonde hair and light blue eyes. The man was tall and handsome. But the only unsettling thing he had was a scar under his eye.

"Luke!"

Annabeth unsheathed her dagger and Thalia summoned her spear and Aegis shield. Both had a determined light in their eyes, but looking closer anyone could see the demigoddesses had a hesitant glint. Who wouldn't be? Annabeth looked at Luke like an older brother and Thalia had romantic feelings for the son of Hermes. Now they were forced to fight and possibly kill him. It left a disgusting taste on their tongues just thinking about it.

"Some family reunion," Atlas mused, "and speaking of family; Zoë, how has Artemis been treating you? Oh, I forget, she's… indisposed of right now. But I hope I get an answer after I kill you right in front of her."

Atlas's daughter looked ready to burst. But Artemis's words caught her. "Do not fall for his tricks. He wants your emotions override your head."

Another figure stood next to Atlas. It looked to be a humanoid body of light. The figure was obviously male with the way it was shaped. The eyes were lit with red, and seemed to be glowing like headlights.

Percy eyed with suspicion. He'd never seen or heard anyone from Greek mythology with this kind of form. With his superior senses, he felt the aura and power it held. It felt equivalent to his own, so it was one of the Kami, thankfully. The kitsune didn't have the power to fight Kami and a Titan.

Percy took a few steps to the light being, "I assume you're an agent of Izanami?"

The light being's voice was distorted and overlapped with others. But the loudest voice was deep and rich, it was unmistakably male. It even had the same strange accent Percy had. "Wow," he spoke with a sarcasm-laced voice, "Izanami told me your powers of perception were mighty; but now they appear to be godlike, seven-tails."

Percy scrunched his eyebrows in annoyance. Sarcasm was something made Percy– well, Percy. To hear someone using it against him was irritating.

"Well, can I get a name then?"

The being of light held a hand up to his chest in mock hurt, "I'm hurt, don't tell me you've forgotten me," light being sobered up as he looked to be glaring at the kitsune, "… Perseo."

The name Percy was called rang through the entire mountain. It froze everyone in place as they looked at the fox and the light spirit. Even Artemis rose her head at an attempt to look at the two beings in a standoff.

Percy, in his seven hundred years of living, never thought he'd hear that name again. Let alone someone address him with it. Hearing this light spirit call him with it sparked a burning inferno in inside him. White-hot rage and fury spread like disease in his heart.

Percy's eyes and tails burst into white flames, he crouched low with his feet spread far apart and his rear in the air. His tails waved dangerously as they grew longer in his length, almost like a rattlesnake's tail; warning it's enemy.

The light spirit chuckled, clearly amused with itself, "It appears I've struck a nerve."

Atlas looked at the light spirit and fox spirit with suspicion. He narrowed his eyes, "You too know each other?"

"Yes," the light spirit spoke, "we go _way_ back. Right, Perseo?"

Percy released thunderous roar that struck fear into his quest-mates. "You've got a pretty big set balls on you to call me that! Now, I'm going to ask this once, and only once, before things turn bloody: Who. Are. You?!"

"Now who said it was gonna be that easy?" The light spirit chuckled; summoning a katana made of light.

Percy's hair sticks glowed when they shifted into two katanas; one golden blade, and another an onyx black blade. The golden one was glowing ethereally red and the black had a dark purple glow.

Percy and the light spirit charged each other as both jumped in the sky. The swords clashed as a thunderous shockwave was released from the connection. The shockwave sent both back a few feet from each other as they both floated in the air.

The white flames in Percy's eye-sockets caught sight of seven long golden fox tails protruding from the base of his spine. They produced their own heavenly light as they waved.

Percy's eyes narrowed dangerously, "You're a kitsune," it wasn't a question, "then why are we fighting. Aren't kitsune supposed to be a species that don't follow anyone? We don't follow rules or order, we do what we want; yet you dishonor us by submitting to the ruler of Yomi."

The light spirit sneered in hatred, "I dishonor us?! Last time I checked you follow Amaterasu like a dog–"

The light spirit ducked forwards as Percy performed a horizontal strike to the head. The enraged son of Amaterasu executed a series of strikes; each parried by the light spirit.

Percy locked swords with his enemy, he tried to force him to the ground but the light being held firm.

"What's the matter Perseo? You seem angry," light fox spoke as it stared in Percy's eyes.

Percy bared his fangs as he got into the light fox's face, "Angry would be an understatement, now, who are you, or do I have to send you back to mistress the hard way?"

The light fox got so close to Percy's face that their noses were touching. "Like I said before: it's not gonna be that easy."

Deflecting Percy's swords to the side, the light fox's swords shimmered away as he followed up with knee to the gut. Percy flew back a few feet from his opponent's follow-up.

' _Dannazione_ , _got_ _to_ _give_ _this_ _guy's_ _trainer_ _props_. _He_ _aimed_ _straight_ _for_ _the_ _solar_ _plexus_ ; _the_ _weakest_ _center_ _of_ _the_ _body_. _Impressive_.' Percy thought as he wheezed from having the wind knock out of him.

The light fox fired a laser beam of light at Percy. Acting fast Percy flew through the air, around the beam at the other fox. Caught off guard the light fox was struck in the throat by the webbing in between Percy's thumb and index finger.

Percy wrapped his legs around the light fox's neck before flipping himself upside and throwing his opponent to the ground; creating a crater into the ground. Percy formed his black katana as he flew to his opponent in a charge.

A dust cloud was created from Percy's descent. When it cleared the light being had Percy's sword in his hands as Percy tried to force his blade in the light spirit's chest.

The light fox rolled backwards before kicking Percy off him. Flipping himself on his feet, Percy held his black sword in the Te Ura Gasumi stance.

The light fox stared at Percy, "So, Izanami was right…"

Percy held his stance, he dared not even blink. His eyes were glue to his opponent, his muscles were clenched in anticipation. He didn't move because he was waiting for the fox to make a move and find out any information the fox could unknowingly give.

"… so it's true, you really are nogitsune."

Dead silence.

Both foxes stared at each other. A storm ensued when a hard rain started to pour. Lighting flashed in the distance when thunder rung through the heavens.

"I can see the death, chaos, and destruction in your eyes." He said noting Percy's new form.

Percy's hair and fur was snowy white, the veins under his eyes were black and extruding, and his sclera was obsidian eyes. His front and back torso was littered with glowing, purple, Japanese wording tattoos.

"This was fun, Perseo. I could care less about this war between gods and goddesses, the only thing I care about is killing you. Kitsune, nogitsune, it makes no difference to me; your death is the only thing I want. So I won't spill the beans about your true form to the half-bloods. Until we meet again."

The light fox vanished in swirl of light. Percy slowly exited his stance. His long, wet bangs had covered most of his most. The tattoos quickly faded as his icy white hair turned back to an obsidian onyx. Even his sclera looked normal.

Percy held his head down in anger. He promised himself he'd never enter this form ever again. He'd never become nogitsune again… until now. Looking at his black blade he instantly knew his black sword channeled his destructive and chaotic power. The power of a nogitsune.

His ears perked up as he heard a booming roar. Flying to back to the summit, Percy saw Artemis with her attendants and the demigoddesses. Atlas was back under the sky, where he should belong. The girls seemed to to be extremely weathered as they had several cut and bruises. Artemis looked, relatively, well. She'd gain back her divine glow that all immortals had.

"It seems your still breathing," Artemis commented towards Percy.

Percy smirked at her words, "Ms. Artemis, I've lived seven centuries full of death, danger, fighting, wars, and the odds against me surviving were stacked. If it would be that easy to kill me, don't you think someone would've done it by now?"

Artemis and the others rolled their eyes at his obvious arrogant statement. It wasn't in Percy's nature to be an arrogant dick, but it was in his nature to be an asshole. Overconfidence was just part of the package.

"Nice to see your pretty face hasn't been beaten senseless, _principessa_." Percy smiled coquettishly.

Thalia scowled angrily, "I wish I couldn't say the same."

Percy gasped as he clasped the sides of his face, "You think I'm pretty?" Percy grew a large grin when addressed the moon goddess, "Artemis, you heard that! Your little sister thinks I'm pretty!"

Artemis glanced at Thalia with a stoic expression. The daughter of Zeus's cheeks turned bright red as her anger increased every time Percy said she thought he was pretty.

' _No_ , _you_ _can't_ _kill_ _the_ _kitsune_ , _Thalia_.' Artemis's words echoed in Thalia's head. ' _After_ _we_ _report_ _this_ _to_ _father_ , _then_.'

Artemis snapped her fingers when, out of thin air, a chariot appear out of silver smoke. It was entirely silver with silver-horned golden reindeer pulling it.

Percy's laughter slowly ceased when seeing it. He was gonna make a joke including Santa's sleigh, but decided not to. He chose to keep his manhood over having a goddess cut it off.

"I must go to Olympus," Artemis announced, "father expects a report of what happened."

She looked to Percy with a look no one could place. "Well done, Percy." Everyone knew it was a hard pill to swallow just by calling him his name. Normally, she'd call him something 'boy', 'kitsune', 'fox', 'dog', or something else insulting. But if this was her way of saying 'thank you'… he'd take it.

Percy nodded with a lazy salute; waving his index and middle finger upward from his forehead. Artemis took off into the night sky leaving the five people in Mt. Tamalpais.

"So," Thalia getting everyone's attention, "getting over the fact that Lady Artemis basically just said 'sorry', how do get back to Olympus?"

"I think you already know the answer to that, Blue Eyes."

Thalia's electric blue orbs widened as they took in Percy's grin. Before anyone could ask what he meant, Percy's body glowed a ruby color as his grew and elongated. After the glowing died down in stood Percy's place was a very large seven-tailed fox.

It seemed to be three times larger than horse, and considerably much more muscular. It had onyx black fur with it's underbelly and the tips of the tails and ears were white. The bright ruby irises were filled with light and energy. The fox's ears were much larger than need be; each was as long as it's head.

"Percy?" Annabeth questioned at the fox before Percy nodded and cooed softly in return.

Percylaid sideways in front of them, it looked like he was telling them something.

"I think," Annabeth said with hesitance, "I think he wants us to ride him."

Phoebe had her bow gripped tightly, "Should we trust him?"

As much as it killed Thalia to say, "Well, Percy's never let us down before, and he's never given us a reason to not trust him."

"We also don't have a lot of options when it comes to getting to Olympus," Zoë added.

The mutual agreement was that riding Percy to Olympus was the only option. The seating arrangement was: Thalia, Annabeth, Zoë, and Phoebe. While Thalia wasn't too thrilled to be in front, she needed something to curb her ironically terrible acrophobia. Thus tightening her arms around Percy's was the only option.

Percy jumped in the air as he gracefully reached the heavens. His body moved as if he ran on solid ground. He seemed to be leaping from cloud; there was nothing more graceful, supple, or elegant than Percy in his fox form. Thalia was still stiff from being so far from the ground, but burrowing her face into Percy's silky obsidian fur.

When reaching New York, Percy flew near the Empire State Building. He then ascended straight up into sky. He seemed to be running vertically straight up. Reaching far into the atmosphere, Annabeth caught sight of an enormous mountain with a large city throughout it. The city had several various palaces around it; each with distinctive style and flavor. Each one for an Olympian.

Percy glided down to the throne room. Reaching the ground, the girls dismounted the fox spirit before his shimmered and glowed back into his original form.

"So… you can do that?" Annabeth asked.

Percy nodded, "It's a kitsune thing."

Opening the doors to the throne room, the girls bowed in respect toward the Olympians; especially Zeus.

Zeus stayed silent a few moments before speaking to Percy. "My daughter has informed me of your endeavors. You left Camp Half-Blood, recruited my daughter, Athena's daughter, and two of Artemis's attendants to release her from the burden of the sky. You fought off Atlas, the traitorous son of Hermes, and someone from the Shinto. Is this true?"

Percy nodded before waited for Zeus's next words. Zeus locked eyes with Percy in a staring contest. Both didn't blink or look away.

Zeus looked crossed before continuing, "Well done."

Percy thought his illusions were getting the better of him. Zeus was praising him; something he'd never thought he'd hear.

"But the question is," Hera added, "who was the third with Atlas? From what Artemis provided he seemed to have some connection to you."

Percy narrowed his eyes in no particular direction. "He was a kitsune, and from our battle he seems to be a celestial kitsune. Since there is an infinite number of kitsune, it's nigh on impossible to narrow it down. Plus with the amount of people I've pissed off in the last seven centuries it could literally be anyone. It could be the guy who's wife, daughter, sister, or girlfriend I've slept with. Wow, I've slept with a lot of women–"

"We aren't here to discuss your depraved, lecherous views of women," Artemis interrupted.

"Bottom line," Percy said finally, "it could be anyone. The best option is to let him come up for air then find out his identity."

Zeus sighed in exasperation, "Well, does anyone have anything else to add?"

When no one said anything, Zeus finished, "This then concludes the Winter Solstice meeting, dismissed."

Zeus flashed away large lot of lightning as well as the others gods flashed away. Only Artemis stayed behind for her huntresses.

Zoë went up to with her hand held out. "Make no mistake, we're not friends. But you helped save my mistress, fox. For that, you have my thanks… Percy."

"Your welcome, huntress," Percy shook her hand.

 **X**

After getting back to Camp, the trio was beat from the unofficial quest they had. Annabeth had fallen asleep instantaneously, not even bothering changing into some sleeping attire. Thalia on the other hand, couldn't get a wink of sleep, despite how tired she was. Her father's pride didn't allow her to do what her heart wanted. But ultimately her consciousness overpowered her pride.

Walking out of her cabin, Thalia swiftly avoided the harpies as quickly as she could, entered the forest. She walked silently when she came upon Percy. He was staring intently at his reflection in a river as the moon showered him with light. It was truly tranquil.

Thalia came up behind him when saw something glinting on his ears. "I didn't know you had your ears pierced."

The kitsune had three large gold earrings pierced on his ears. His overly large canine made it seem the large fitted perfectly. Percy chuckled dryly, "People tend to block out the small significant things; focusing on only what find worthwhile."

Thalia and Percy sat in an awkward silence. Twiddling with her fingers, Thalia spoke hesitantly, "Look, umm, I'm not good at this kind of thing, but, well… thank you. If hadn't been for you being there with us, we probably would've failed embarrassingly."

Percy shrugged, "No problem, _principessa_. Just doing my job."

As much as she wanted to knock his teeth she didn't want to ruin a good moment. But looking closer, she noticed his brooding look.

"Are you okay?" Silence. "Does it have something to do with that other kitsune, or him calling you Perseo?" Silence was Percy's response. "You know you can talk to me if you need to, right?"

Fed up from his silence, Thalia rose and begun to stalk out of the woods. "Fine, I was trying to be nice, but it seems your not used to nice."

Before Thalia could get far, she looked down to Percy's tails lightly grasping her forearm.

"Perseo…"

She moved back to Percy's side as he looked at the stars in the sky. "Perseo is… my real name."

Thalia's eyes widened; she'd never given thought to Percy's real name, or he had a real name and Percy was just something he gave himself. But finding out his real name was eye-opening.

"It's Italian," Percy continued, "for Perseus. My mother was extremely fond of the story of Perseus. So when I was born she thought 'why not'."

Thalia was probably gonna regret it, but powered through anyway. "Percy, hold are you?"

Percy sighed, "728 years old; 1279 was my birth year. Perseo was the name my mother gave me when was born in Venice."

"You're Italian?"

Percy looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "What language do think I've been speaking?"

"Spanish," Thalia answered, "or something close to it."

Thalia looked at Percy with concern, "Since that other kitsune knows you, and you don't it, that means–"

"It's someone from my past," Percy finished, "I haven't been called by my full name in six centuries. To find someone that knows it is… shocking."

Percy and Thalia sat in a comfortable silence. Thalia sat unreasonably close to the fox. Normally, Thalia didn't want such close proximity with him, but he obviously needed someone with him at this time. So as tough and assertive she was, she wasn't gonna deny someone a shoulder to lean on.

Thalia swallowed her anxiety thickly before calling him, "Percy,"

The said fox looked at her before the daughter of Zeus pecked him on the cheek. Her cheeks turned pink before she quickly rose and scurried away.

Percy stared at Thalia's backside when she left. Kissing him on the cheek was the last thing he'd expect her to do. Punch, slap; yeah, but kiss. He chuckled amusedly, "Good night to you too, principessa."

* * *

 **I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does. READ, REVIEW, LIKE, FAVORITE, and SUBSCRIBE. Really hope you like this on, tell me what you think.**


	7. The Fox Makes New Friends

**Ch. 7**

 _Venice._

 _La Dominante, Serenissima, City of Water, City of Masks, City of Canals, or Queen of the Adriatic. There were multiple names for the beautiful city. During the late 13th century it was the most prosperous city in all of Europe. From the sky, the city lit up in wondrous lights as dusk turned to night._

 _Small creatures scurried through the almost empty streets of the city. Like thieves in the night, the animals, swiftly and silently, made their way across the city; passing through bridges over canals into alleys. If one could see close enough they could count there were nine of them._

 _They speedily snuck their way in a large manor. It was prominently made of Gothic architecture. No one was around as the servants and main family were all asleep in their quarters._

 _A woman sat leisurely across a lounge chair with a book in her hands in an elegantly designed library. The critters did their best to sneak past her. They slowly and silently creeped behind the furniture; they were close to the–_

 _"I know that you are there."_

 _The woman's melodic voice made the animals freeze in shock. A few of them hung their heads in disappointment. As fast, agile, and quiet they were the woman seemed to have a sixth sense that let her know exactly what was around and where they were._

 _"Come on out, children."_

 _The creatures slowly walked out from behind the furniture. Three crawled under it, two climbed over it, and the remaining four walked around it. The candlelights in the library gave view of the creatures; a skulk of nine foxes._

 _Two were dark brown, one was silver, three were red, another was tawny, another: white, and the last black._

 _Grouping together the skulk looked at the woman with their dropped ears. The woman was incredibly beautiful and striking. She had smooth and flawless olive skin with gold undertone. Her pouty lips were a natural red that couldn't be enhanced by cosmetics. Her wavy, waist-length, dark chocolate hair was braided in a large, loose braid; it draped across her right shoulder. Her braid was adorned with precious jewels and trinkets. She wore a white gown with the sleeves puffed and a dark brown bodice. A black hooded cloak was draped across her shoulders._

 _"Well, I am waiting."_

 _The woman's words ignited a nona-argument between the skulk. Every sound coming from their snouts was an overlapping cross between words and high-pitched barks, and sometimes yelps. The words they made were childish; giving an idea that these foxes were children._

 _"Quiet," the woman's stern voice stopped any sound from the foxes, bark or word. The woman looked upon the skulk with precision, "Now, whose idea was it to sneak out?"_

 _"Perseo!"_

 _The woman sent her stern gaze towards the fox with black fur. Said fox dipped its head down to avoid the woman's eyes. His ears dropped fearfully as he backtracked a few steps._

 _"Off to bed with the rest of with the rest of you," the stern woman made a shooing gesture, "Perseo, stay."_

 _"Yes, mother," the foxes chorused in sync. The other eight foxes made a beeline for the door; eager to get away from their supposed mother._

 _The woman watched her 'son' shift uneasily. The fox did his best to avoid the eyes of his 'mother'. With his size and his mother's piercing eyes; she could be pretty intimidating at times._

 _His mother padded the chair as she kept her thousand-yard stare on him, "Sit."_

 _Climbing on the couch, he sat with his head shrunken between his shoulders. The woman's stern eyes softened when she saw her son's dropped ears. She sighed, "Perseo, I'm very disappointed in you, you deliberately disobeyed me by going out."_

 _The black fox looked away as his mother continued, "Let us not forgot, you not only put your siblings in danger by bringing them along with you, you also put this family, and its reputation, at risk. Especially with the mortals! What were you thinking? What possessed you to do so stupid?!"_

 _"I was thinking of you," Perseo barked angrily. His mother looked at him inquisitively as he continued, "That mortal; the priest, accused you of witchcraft."_

 _"What the mortals do," his mother angrily responded, "isn't yours to worry about, it is mine and your father's."_

 _Perseo retorted, "Well if you and father actually did something rather than just waste your time with the Doge, then maybe–"_

 _"Watch your tongue, child! I am your mother, and you will show me some respect!"_

 _His mother's angry red orbs and knife-like words made him pause, out of fear of saying something he'll regret. He turned around; not facing his irate mother. Perseo was never one to filter his words, he tended to say what he felt; a habit his mother hated._

 _Perseo's mother sighed tiredly, she picked up her son and sat him in her lap. "Perseo, do you know why I keep you hear?"_

 _Perseo shook his head, indicating he didn't know._

 _"To keep you and your siblings safe, until you can take on a more normal appearance," she said with softness._

 _"But father said that can take a century to accomplish." Percy replied dejectedly._

 _"Yes," his mother said, "in the meantime we can only keep you hidden from the mortals. Do you understand?"_

 _"Yes, mother," Perseo mumbled, he grinned wildly, "But you should've been there. We filled his chests and closets with bats and rats!"_

 _"Perseo, you have no idea how much we are alike." His mother laughed; amused at her son's antics._

 _That night, Perseo's mother watched his grin light up the world. She listened as he explained his exploits in the city. She couldn't stop herself from smiling as his smile was contagious. From the shadows, a tawny colored fox watched with a sad frown at it's brother and mother._

 **X**

Thalia woke up startled the dream she was having. She had no idea what to make of it. Learning Percy's full name must've given her some odd dream. Thalia didn't know whether to trust or not.

Shrugging it off as just a dream, Thalia got dressed for the day; her Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and black tattered jeans. But through it all she imagined her dream; Perseo, his mother, his siblings. It felt… real, all of it.

Enjoying a few too many Twinkies, Percy enjoyed the nice feeling of the creamy treats. He sat lazily on the roof of the Big House enjoying the fact that he didn't have to do anything. He wasn't a half-blood, therefore he didn't have to participate in any activities. He could laze the day away until he had to face Izanami.

Hearing some commotion, Percy looked at the half-gods. He saw a gang of children of Ares ganging up on two dark haired kids. The leader was a masculine tomboy, while the others seemed to be actual boys. He saw the older girl standing protectively in front of the younger boy.

The kitsune's keen vision allowed him to see onyx black eyes, dark hair, and pale on the two kids. Smirking, he snapped his fingers as the clothes on the girl he came to know as Clarisse disappeared.

It took her a few moments to come to the conclusion that she was naked. She scream a high pitched shrill before her brothers came to cover her as they got her back to the Ares cabin. The eyes of every camper widened before they burst with laughter. The two kids were extremely confused by what happened, especially the boy.

"Um, Bianca… what just happened?" The boy called to his sister. The older girl named Bianca watched the place Clarisse was just standing with confusion all over her face. "I honestly don't know."

"That would be me, _bambini_."

Spinning around, the two children's eyes widened when they landed on Percy. Ever since coming to Camp Half-Blood, but the kitsune they was the weirdest. But Bianca was told by her father that it would be best to stick near a guy named Percy and described a being exactly the same as the one they were looking at.

"Um, sir, would you happen to be named Percy?" Bianca stammered shyly and fearfully, noticing his claws, fangs, and tails. While her brother hid behind his older sister, afraid that he might be a monster.

" _Sí_ , _La_ _signorina_ di Angelo," Percy gave her a grin. Bianca's eyes widened stepping back, "You know my name?"

Percy's grin widened, "Yes," the fox's eyebrow raised, "and you know Italian?"

Bianca nodded shyly, "Yeah, me and Nico," she said gesturing to her brother, "were born in Venice before coming to the States." Percy nodded as he thought, Small world.

"And you know who you are and where you came from?" Percy inquired. Bianca stated, "Father told us. While it's taking some time to fully wrap it around my head."

Percy chuckled before Nico's voice caught him, "What are you?"

"Nico!" Bianca scolded.

Percy laughed before kneeled down to Nico's level, "I am a kitsune; a Japanese fox spirit."

Percy held up one of his tails and waved it in front of Nico's face. Nico's eyes widened before he grew a megawatt smile, "Awesome! What can you do? Do have any cool powers?"

Percy looked at Bianca, "I can tell your brother and I are gonna be good friends."

 **X**

For the next few days went by quickly. Things were a bit of the same. Percy had fun pranking the campers with the Hermes cabin, and pissing off Thalia of course. Triggering the daughter of Zeus's anger was the core of his day.

The children of Hades sort of became acclimated to Camp. Although the campers thought twice about coming around them, their dark and cold auras drove the campers away. But being around Percy didn't make them feel as lonely.

Though Nico felt as if he was out of place, like he was yin and the entirety of Camp Half-Blood was yang. But being around a certain kitsune made him feel a sense of familiarity. It wasn't just the fact that they both had Italian lineage. There was a certain darkness originating from Percy that made Nico feel warm and at home.

Bianca had the same feeling as her brother, it just wasn't as strong as Nico. Bianca felt as though her and Percy were birthed from the same womb. Nothing more, nothing less. But Nico could've easily mistaken Percy for his kin, his blood.

Currently, Percy, Nico, and Bianca were in the forest enjoying the private fireworks he created. The children were in awe at the powers he displayed. Originating from Nico's incessant begging to see them.

"Again! Do it again!"

Percy sighed but smiled, "Fine."

But before Percy could throw another red colored ball of fire in the sky a voice. "What the Hades is this?!"

Nico and Bianca flinched after the usage of their father's name in such a manner. Looking behind them they found Annabeth and Thalia standing near the tree line. Annabeth had a frown stretched across her face.

"Its fireworks," Percy answered. Annabeth marched up to the fox spirit with annoyance in her grey orbs, "Yeah, why are you shooting fireworks?!"

"Because no one's stopping me," Percy crossed his arms defiantly. Annabeth looked up at him, "Well stop it! It's annoying when your trying to sleep and all you hear is fireworks!"

Percy's temper flared, "First off: what god gave you authority over me?! I do what I want, when I want to! Second: they're not real fireworks!"

Bianca came up next to Percy, she raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean they're not real fireworks?"

Percy looked at the daughter of Hades, "One of a kitsune's iconic abilities is Hallucikinesis; the ability to create illusions." Thalia tilted her head inquisitively, "So they were only illusions?"

Percy scratched behind his ears with his leg, "Yes and no. The illusions a kitsune creates can be both real and fake. They can be as real as you perceive them to be or as fake as you want them to be. It's all on how you see them, or want to see them."

Annabeth stroked her chin as the gears in her head worked nonstop. "So, because we saw them as fireworks they became real."

" _Sí_ , so if want to sleep, see them as what they are instead of—"

Percy paused when his pierced picked up something. Turning his ears, Percy heard odd noises around; rustling, all around. He could sense a strange aura around them. He felt it before, he just didn't where.

"Bianca, Nico," he called to them, "get behind me," they both looked at his worried eyes and stiff muscles, "now!"

Hearing Percy's command made Thalia and Annabeth grasp their respective weapons in anticipation.

Suddenly, the ground shook; making the trees and their leaves shake and rustle. From the tree a demonic being walked through it glaring harshly at them.

It was ten feet tall with thick, burly muscle. It had dark red, leathery skin with large, pointed canines protruding from it's lips. It wore a dark furred, animals skin loin cloth. It held a overly large, baseball bat-like club with studded iron spikes. Its demonic, pitch black eyes locked with all of theirs. Two small, black horns rested atop his forehead.

"Oni…" Percy whispered with wide eyes.

The oni released a thunder-like roar before charging like a bull at the quintet.

"Move!"

Percy's command made the demigods scrambled to sides. Percy miscalculated how fast the oni could move it's size. Percy had to raise his gold sword to block a vertical swing from the oni's kanabo.

With pure, supernatural strength, Percy held his sword firmly. Acting fast, the kitsune parried the oni's strike into the ground.

"What is that thing?"

Percy jumped back a few feet to gain some breathing room. Annabeth and Thalia stood next to Percy on both sides; spear and dagger held defensively. "Oni," Percy said, summoning his black katana.

"Literal translation?" Thalia asked electrifying her spear. Percy's swords lit with foxfire; his gold sword had red fire and his black sword had purple fire. "Demons."

Percy held his gold katana in upward with his black katana held in front. He charged as the oni demon did the same, but at the last second he leaped over the demon's head. Before oni could stop himself, he was in the face with an explosive ball of lightning; courtesy of Thalia. He landed ungracefully on his back.

Percy leaped over his head and delivered a swirling stream of purple flames in his face. Getting to it's feet, the demon held it's face as it roared in pain. Percy used his tails to trip the oni before getting on top and breathing his purple foxfire into the oni's mouth.

Exhaling black smoke, Percy was tackled to the ground with a pair of golden chains wrapped his body. He hit his head on the ground; getting knocked out. The same thing happened to Thalia, Annabeth, and the di Angelos.

Another oni appeared from the dark forest. The only differences were the dark blue skin and lean build.

The blue oni looked at the dead red oni and shook his head disapprovingly, "Stupid fool."

The demon's voice raspy and distorted; inspiring fear and terror into all who heard it.

The blue oni grabbed the demigods and fox and proceeded to walk away. He took a few moments to look at his fallen comrade. He walked away impassively, "He should've never underestimated a fox. Especially a fox with seven tails."

 **X**

Far within Heaven stood a mighty palace on top of an overly mountain. The palace seemed to be constructed into the mountain itself. Around it were vibrant, bright cities. The entirety of everything was rooted into the clouds of the sky. The light of the world was being shone from the palace, like the being that resided in the palace was the one being that created the day.

Because in reality, it did.

A breathtakingly beautiful woman stood on the balcony, overlooking Heaven and Earth. She had sweeping, golden blonde hair that was styled in a traditional bin-sogi with golden yellow eyes. Her sun-kissed skin was smooth and free of any blemishes. Her face was regal, that gave her a look of royalty. She wore a Komon, it was colored dark red with orange koi fish decorated into the fabric.

Amaterasu.

A blue flash happened behind her. A striking man stood; he wore a black, leather trench coat, black jeans, and black boots. His white hair was shaved and styled in undercut, the excess was tied in the back. The man's eyes were a mixture of purple and blue. The inner ring of his iris was dark purple and the outer was dark blue.

Tsukuyumi.

"Wife."

The woman didn't turn around. "Husband."

Tsukuyumi came up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist with his head on her shoulder. He rubbed his head against her hers, lovingly.

Amaterasu didn't react as she continued to gaze at her domain. Any loving gesture from Tsukuyumi was either ignored or wasn't returned by Amaterasu.

"Careful, my love. Someone might see us." She smiled softly when she felt her husband leave soft kisses on her neck. Tsukuyumi replied, "Did you not agree to take me back?"

"I see your point there," Amaterasu nodded. A comfortable silence descended upon the two Kami. It was broken with Tsukuyumi's question. "Do you think we should tell Perseo?"

"Percy," Amaterasu answered, turning around to face her husband, "he likes to be called Percy. And our son has every right to know."

Tsukuyumi looked away with bitterness in his voice. "Your son. He's your son. Percy only sees me as an uncle, a teacher, a mentor. A father figure, but not a father. Just like he doesn't see you as a mother."

"Tsukuyumi," Amaterasu's eyes turned stern, "Percy loves and sees you as a father, just like he sees me as his mother. We may not have conceived him conventionally, but we did raise him as our own. Surely, as old as we are, you know that it doesn't take blood be family?"

Tsukuyumi thought it over before responding with a sigh, "It seems… you are correct. It appears your wisdom knows no bounds." Amaterasu giggled slightly, her slender arms snaking around his neck. "Well, wasn't my shrewdness an attribute of why you fell for me?"

"One of them," Tsukuyumi grinned kittenishly, "that, and your beauty made our worshippers blind when gazing upon you, my queen."

Husband and wife looked shared passionate kiss before the sun goddess pulled. Giving the moon god a radiant smile she replied, "Well, you certainly remember how to get me in a good mood."

"And what mood is that?"

"Keep up what you are doing and just might find out."

Amaterasu's innuendo made Tsukuyumi grin with excitement before he frowned when remembering why he came to his wife. Tsukuyumi sighed tiredly, "Have you seen it, Percy's presence has left the mortal world completely?"

Amaterasu nodded, "I have seen it. He has been captured by mother's agents."

"You don't want to do anything about it?"

Amaterasu shook her head, "No. Percy is a capable warrior, and the legendary Fox of the Sun. To worry for his safety is to doubt his skills. And you know he has his pride, and he has that thing where he knows when people are talking about him."

Tsukuyumi leaned his head against his wife's. "He is. Especially, with the son of Hades."

"The chaos of a nogitsune and the darkness of a child of a Hades. Put together and it will be a force to be reckoned with."

His wife's last statement made the Shinto moon god think of Percy's future. He was precognitive like some of the Kami, but a blind fool could understand that the son of Amaterasu's life was going to change exponentially. He could only, ironically, pray that everything will turn out positively, especially… for the son he never had.

* * *

 **READ, REVIEW, LIKE, FAVORITE, & SUBSCRIBE. Hope you all like the intro. I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does. If I did, I would've continued the series, and wouldn't have made that god-awful movie. (But the action and animation was pretty good.)**

 **Love you all, and stay safe. 😋**


	8. Nico Gets An Arsenal

**Ch. 8**

Thalia's head throbbed as her eyes slowly opened. Her vision was blurry as she raised her head. Though her sight was fuzzy, she managed to see her surroundings. Her eyes saw the unconscious form of Percy in the middle of a grove of trees in a jungle. Percy laid on a circle of vine covered stone. Japanese wordings she couldn't read was carved into the stone ground; in a circle around Percy. He was bound to the ground in glowing white chains.

By the looks of the sky, it was night. The moon burned brightly in the sky with the twinkling stars around it.

She found herself chained to a tree in celestial bronze chains. Looking to her left, Thalia saw the children of Hades chained as well to a tree. "Uhhh…" Thalia heard a groggily voice groan next to her. "Where the Hades–"

Hearing the voice of the owner, she knew immediately who it was. She looked around to her and saw her friend chained to the same tree she was. "Annabeth?!"

"Thalia? What happened? Where are we? What's happening?" Annabeth became frantic as she thrashed about, trying to get free of her bonds.

"I don't know, one of those _oni_ took us," Thalia eyed her surroundings, "to what looks like a jungle."

Large thumping sounds came from behind them. The blue oni came from the darkness. It crouched down in front of Thalia with a leering smile.

"Don't worry, daughter of Zeus, your time will come, along with the daughter of Athena."

Thalia's anger boiled. Inhaling, she spewed a torrent of lightning from into the demon's face. The result was him grabbing his face in pain before standing fast. The attack left his face badly burned, but he didn't seem to mind. He sneered at Thalia before he gave her a vicious grin.

"Your fighting spirit and stubbornness is greatly admired, half-blood," his arm swirled with red electricity, "but, you should understand when you're terribly outmatched."

The oni shot Thalia with a stream of crimson electricity. Thalia wailed as her body was hit with what her body felt was her father's master bolt. Echoes of pain and waves of burning was all Thalia felt. The only thing her mind and body could comprehend was the writhing agony she howled to be rid of.

Annabeth threw curses at the demon that would've made her mother gape at. She struggled against her restraints as her friend convulsed in her suffering.

Thalia's head dropped as she fell into unconsciousness. The demon feigned innocence, "Oh my, it seems the famed Thalia Grace isn't as indestructible as she makes herself out to be. Perhaps, after I'm done with the fox, you and I can have more fun."

The blue demon went over to Percy. He crouched in front of the kitsune. He smiled down at the fox, who began to stir and move faintly. "My you're a persistent little fox."

Percy got to his knees slowly, he growled lowly at his kidnapper. The glowing in his eyes flickered as he did his best to move. Percy's arms felt like jello with his vision blurred.

"Don't worry, Seven Tails, it'll be over really quick."

The children of Hades stirred just in time to see Percy get kicked in his stomach by the demon. He fell on his back, wheezing and coughing violently.

"What are doing to him?! Stop it!"

Nico's outburst made the demon look at him. The son of Hades gulp fearfully. The oni gave him a mocking smile, "Don't worry, little one, his suffering will end. Tonight."

The oni snapped his fingers as thirteen katanas appeared evenly around Percy, evenly distanced from the fox; forming an even tridecagon. They all had different colorful auras.

"Hear this, Heaven!" The oni had black flames swirling around his left arm and pointed it toward the sword with red aura. "Your champion, the Seven Tails, is dead!"

He shot his flames at the sword. The flames covered the weapon and spread to the other swords. Almost like an infection. The flames from all the swords gathered above Percy formed an orb of black fire. The orb had a black tendril snake its way down to Percy. It linked to one of Percy's tails, snaking around it.

Percy roared with every breath in his lungs. The demigods' ears heard only the reverberating thunder of Percy's voice. Waves of force came from his mouth, blowing back debris. Wind came with the force of his roar.

Nico could only watch with tears streaming down his face as he saw his newfound friend wail in desperation. They haven't known each other long, but he cared for the fox spirit. He almost saw him as an older brother. Unbeknownst to the son of Hades, the shadows danced toward him.

The black flaming tendril broke off his tail, but not completely. Between his back and the severed appendage stood a river of flames. Bianca was in awe, was there fire inside of his tail? The black tendril continued to pull on his almost severed tail. Percy's wail grew even louder as his body rocked with spasms.

Filled with rage for his companion, the shadows encased Nico, he found himself in the darkness of the tree line. Without a moment's hesitation, Nico ran for Percy. The oni's eyes widened when he looked at Nico, before racing to intercept him.

Nico slid under the demon. He used his momentum to launch himself to the ball flames. Crashing into the orb made the ball flicker furiously. The ball sucked Nico inside like a black hole. The orb of black fire turned stark white. It's light burned brighter and brighter until everyone had to avert their eyes.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Bianca's heart stopped after hearing Nico's fear and pain filled scream.

The light died. The swords and black flames disappeared. All there was was Percy laying on the ground. Nico was no where to be found. The chains binding the female demigods disappeared, Bianca wailed and sobbed in agony and heartache.

"Well, that wasn't my plan," the oni got to his feet and stalked to the kitsune, "but I guess I have to make due."

An explosion of purple energy burst in the blue oni's face. It flew back on his back with it's chest smoking. The girls looked at origin of the source.

Nico stood next to Percy, only, he looked like Percy. From waist down his body was that of a fox. Black fur coated his form and covered his sex, white fur from the ankles and wrists down. A long, bushy tail originated from his lower back. His arms were coated with ebony fur. The tips of his ears had white fur. His unnatural black eyes had purple sclera. His voice meshed with a low growl.

His hand smoke rising from it.

He charged the oni with unknown speed. The oni charged him as well as. In a flash, Nico stood with his claws against the demon's chest. Nico's strength stopped the demon mid stride, and held him in place.

The girls watched as the oni's widened as he stood in place. "It c-can't be… y-you can't b-be…"

The demon's body seemed to drain itself of sustenance and life. He turned deathly pale, his frame—which was lean and built—became unhealthily thin. His eyes turned a pale grey, he became blind. Anything sign of liquid in his form was gone, like his form became fragile stone.

Nico pushed the decimated body back, it fell easily. The body crumbled to pieces, like a broken statue crumbling.

Nico stood in place, hands on his sides. Bianca took in her brother's new body. He was a little taller with a little more muscle than he had before the explosion. His longer, shaggier hair covered his eyes.

"Nico…"

Her brother fell unconscious, Percy appeared behind him. The son of Hades fell into Percy's grip, he put Nico into a fireman's carry. "Remind me to kick your ass, Nico, for being so reckless and stupid. The only one whose stupid and reckless around here is me."

Bianca looked at her brother worriedly, "Is he going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine," Percy reassured her, "he just drained himself."

"What happened to him?" Annabeth questioned, staring at the long tail on his back.

Percy looked at Bianca with sympathy, "Something that isn't to be discussed here out in the open. Follow."

The girls didn't hesitate to follow the fox.

 **X**

After about an hour of searching the jungle, the group found a large cave. It's walls echoed from too much sound. The darkness of the cave was perfect from concealing themselves.

Night had descended upon the jungle. Within the cave, Percy had conjured a fire to keep everyone warm. Bianca held Nico's head in her lap, stroking her fingers in his messy hair. She held a frown on his face when remembered how stupid he was being. Annabeth and Thalia crowded around the fire with the intentions of staying warm. Percy was in the back of the cave with his eyebrows furrowed, sitting against the wall. His eyes were locked on Nico's new furry appendage.

"Hey, Percy," Bianca called to Percy, "what happened to Nico? Why is he like this? Is he… like you? A kitsune?"

Percy was silent a few moments before he sighed. He closed his closed, "Yes, Nico is a kitsune. _Kitsune kukan_ to be precise."

"But how is that possible?" Annabeth questioned.

Percy answered, "It shouldn't. Kitsune are only created or born from one or both parents that are kitsune. But looking at Nico, its safe to say that that isn't the only way to become a fox."

"How do you know?" Thalia looked at Percy skeptically.

"Because I can feel the power he possesses, and his star ball," he closed his eyes, allowing himself to feel power flicker inside Nico, "he's strong, must be the blood of Hades within him."

"Wait," Bianca said, "what about him being a son of Hades? What will happen to him?"

Percy explained, "The oni tried to kill me and take my power. In order to kill a kitsune, you need to cut off it's master tail, the first tail. Those thirteen swords were representations of the elements kitsune control. The thirteen elements would've been enough to kill me. Nico interfered with the spell, the powers of the kitsune was unintentionally infused with his mortal form. Turning him into a fox as well."

Bianca looked at Nico sleep soundly as she heard Percy continue, "It was a painful process, the most pain he'd ever experienced. But as the saying goes: 'whatever doesn't kill you, makes you stronger'."

Bianca looked at Percy worriedly, "What did you call him? Kukan?"

"Yes," Percy nodded, " _kitsune kukan_. It means 'void kitsune' or 'dark kitsune'. I'm guessing because of his lineage to Hades the Void chose him, to gift him with power over dark magic, since he is a son of Hades. Now as a fox he holds power over Hades's domains and dark magic."

Bianca ran her hands through Nico's shaggy hair, worried for her brother's future. What was to become of Nico, such an imbalance of power wouldn't be tolerated by higher forces. Especially, Zeus, she'd heard legends and stories of him and his selfish, avaricious greed.

But as much as she wanted worry for her sibling's safety and future, she couldn't. The unexpected tiredness and sleepiness hit her like a freight train. _Sleep, daughter of Hades._ She heard Percy's voice in her head, soothing and gentle. _You, just like your brother, will need your strength._

Losing her battle with sleep, Bianca's droopy eyes closed with her head against the wall.

 **X**

Nico opened his eyes, he saw blackness. A dark, empty void that held nothing but dark mists. He turned around and found nothing; up, down, sideways, anywhere.

The dark mists started to swirl around his arms before snaking around his form. The cool feel of the mist put his mind at ease. Nico gained an odd feeling of pleasantry from the darkness of the void.

"The dark looks good on you."

A petite girl—around his age—appeared in front of him. She had sweeping blonde hair that cropped into a hime cut. She wore a white furisode kimono with blue koi fish on it. She must've been a kitsune, like Percy, Nico guessed. He saw two large, tawny colored ears on her head with ten really long, fox tails coming out from under her kimono.

"Hi."

Nico was taken back by the girl's casual, warm greeting. He shifted awkwardly, "Umm, hi?"

His unsure response made her giggle, "You're funny, no wonder Percy likes you so much."

"You know Percy? Where is he? Where's Bianca? Where am I?"

She held up her hand, to stop him from shooting her with more questions. "Don't worry Nico, your sister and Percy are fine, right now you're just sleeping."

Nico breathed a sigh of relief, before the girl asked, "Tell me, what do you remember?"

Nico's eyes popped out, "I stopped that thing from killing Percy. But after that it's all white and hazy."

"That you did," she responded, "and in the process, you've evolved beyond your mortal state."

"Evolved," he questioned, "what do you mean?"

She gave him a sad smile, "I wish I could explain it to you, but my time is up."

Her body began shimmering violently, Nico looked panicked, "Wait, tell me!"

The girl's body ignited in shimmering blue flames, she spoke one last time, "I am the Ten Tailed One, or Ten Tails. Percy will explain to you of your state. Tell him to be wary of the island of _Onogoro_. Don't fear, I will be watching."

 _X_

Bianca awakened with groggy eyes, her vision was slightly blurry from the deep sleep she fell into. She reached for her brother and felt nothing. Confusion turned to fear when she looked around didn't see him.

She turned to the entrance of the cave and saw Nico standing their. Walking closer, Bianca noticed his eyes were glued to the flora of the forest. His long tail swung softly and slowly.

"Wow," Nico spoke breathlessly.

"Nico—" Bianca was cut off by Percy, "Nico's fine, he's just adjusting to his more acute senses. Sights, sounds, smells, even feeling the slightest touch in the earth."

Nico turned to Percy with an eyebrow arched, "Do you always live like this?"

"Every second," Percy replied with a grin. Nico winced before clutching his forehead, "How? It's so overwhelming."

"Lesson 1: your senses are at their peak, so focusing on specific things can help hone them. Try it."

Nico closed his eyes as Percy continued, "Focus. Pick only one sound or smell and concentrate on only that specific thing; turning everything else into fading background noise."

Bianca saw her brother's ears twitch, "What are hearing?"

He turned to her, "Water."

"Bingo!" Percy began to walk in a direction of the sound he and Nico heard. The Di Angelo siblings followed.

Nico trailed behind Percy, "So," he began, "I'm like you? A fox?"

"Long story short: you did something stupid that made you a sort of _synthetic_ kitsune." Percy pushed back several branches that revealed a flowing, crystal river.

"Synthetic," Bianca questioned from behind Nico.

Percy knelt down and began cupping the water to drink. He closed his eyes, allowing the clear water to quench his parched throat. "Artificial. He may be a fox, but he isn't natural. He's a fox because he was unintentionally created."

"So," Nico trailed, "is there a cure? Or a spell to reverse it?"

"Not that I know of, Nico."

Nico's ears dropped as he frowned at his reflection. Unintentionally turning himself into a Japanese fox spirit wasn't exactly his plan when he tried to save his friend. He felt claws on his shoulder and turned to Percy.

" _Grazie amico mio,"_ Percy spoke, "you saved my life, at the cost of your humanity and possibly could've been your life. You have my thanks."

"Uh, yeah, your welcome," Nico said dejectedly, until a thought him, "what is _Onogoro_?"

" _Onogoro_ ," Percy questioned, "where'd you hear name from?"

"A girl," Nico responded, "from my dreams. She told me to tell you to be wary of it."

Percy froze before closing in on Nico with a predatory gaze, "A little girl? What'd she look like?"

Nico recited, "Petite, blonde hair, she wore this kind of dress. It was white with blue fish on it."

"Anything else? Anything?"

Nico's ears stood upright, "Oh, right! She was kitsune too! She called herself 'Ten Tails'."

"What's wrong?" Bianca questioned, seeing Percy lose the color in his face.

Percy stared at Nico, dumbstruck. For Nico to be visited Kami, especially her, was jaw-dropping. Percy didn't actually know how to break to him. So he settled for the truth.

"Nico," he swallowed thickly, "this girl; was one of the Kami. Ten Tails is a spirit, she's the Goddess of Kitsune."

* * *

 **READ, REVIEW, LIKE, FAVORITE, & FOLLOW. ; )**


End file.
